The Two Big Ones
by nerdielady
Summary: The first five year mission is over and Spock and Nyota prepare for their formal bonding and marriage. Fifth in a series, following "Into the Wild Black Yonder".
1. Chapter 1:Preparations

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter One - Preparations**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**June 2263**

**Nyota**

Spock sat the duffels on the bed and she immediately went to unpack the things they would need for the two days before they moved to the Embassy. The remainder stayed in the duffels. Spock set the duffels on the closet shelf, out of the way. They looked at each other. Spock reached out and caressed the side of her face. "I have something I must do, k'diwa. I will try not to take very long."

"I also have something I must do. I will return as soon as I am able." She gave him a quick kiss and gathered together what she would need to take with her, stuffing things into a small bag with a long loop to hang over her shoulder. They walked down to the lobby together, separating there.

She went to the transit station right around the corner from the hotel, choosing her destination carefully. She stepped onto the lit disc and went elsewhere. Where it was much warmer, much drier.

This was the best known gold souk on the planet. There were rows and rows of tiny shops, filled with everything imaginable, all made from gold. She roamed through shop after shop, seeing nothing that even approached what was in her mind's eyes. In the twenty-first shop, she finally found what she wanted. It was a plain circlet, only slightly domed, its curves so perfect, so sublime. It was made from gold with a very distinct reddish glow to it, like fire inside the gold. It took her breath away - so simple, but so perfect. Quickly she pulled her PADD from her carrybag and showed the craftsman what was to be engraved inside.

**Spock**

He went to a different transit station, from there to an entirely different continent, to a street that had been recommended to him. He had been told this was the place where he would find what he was looking for. He found the address he had been given and went in. There were cases and cases of every conceivable type of jewelry. He looked about, helpless. Nothing that he saw was even remotely close to what he wanted. The jeweler came out from the back room and asked what he wanted, then showed him trays full of rings set with large, shiny stones.

"No, none of these will do. It must be perfect. It must speak of _her_."

"Ah. Then tell me about her."

"She is tall and straight, proud and full of life. Her skin is cinnamon and glows vibrantly. Her eyes shine with intelligence. Her mouth curves in a smile."

The jeweler listened entranced as the customer continued to describe his beloved. No one had ever told him that Vulcans were romantic poets. Well he could see why none of the flashy rings he had offered were suitable. "What is her job?"

"She is a communications officer."

"So she uses her hands all day, then. She won't want something that might catch on her instruments, will she?"

"That is right, yes." He began to have hope that this man could help him.

The jeweler went to a case against the back wall, took a key from his pocket, and unlocked the front. He drew out a drawer and brought it over to where Spock stood. Reaching under the counter, he drew out a stack of small pieces of velvet. He chose one that was very close to the color of Nyota's skin and spread it out on top of the counter. Then he looked into the small drawer in his hand and fished out a ring, which he laid in the middle of the square of velvet.

"Yes, this is hers." And he drew out the small PADD and showed the jeweler what to inscribe on the inside curve.

***

They came back to the hotel by different routes, their purchases carefully hidden. And neither tried to see what the other had purchased, willing to wait and be surprised.

***

That evening they met Sarek for dinner and sat and talked for a long time, until the waiter was hovering around their table, asking if they would like another bottle of wine. Reluctantly, they left the restaurant, walking the short distance back to the hotel when Spock and Nyota were staying. Unfortunately, there were not enough chairs or space in their room to sit comfortably and talk. So Sarek left them in the lobby to return to the Embassy. They were to be at the Embassy at 1000 the next morning to welcome her parents and walk through all the events that would occur there. Sarek had arranged for a light lunch in the Embassy garden and dinner in his quarters there. Her parents would be staying in a room at the Embassy. Everything seemed to be taken care of.

They returned to their room. It was only 2100. They looked at each other. Nyota giggled. Spock locked the door and turned down the lights. And then he advanced on her. "If you wish to wear those clothes again, please remove them quickly." She wasted no time.

***

They had pre-ordered their breakfast from room service. When the door chimed, Nyota elbowed Spock and he climbed from the bed, grabbing his trousers on the way to the door. He spoke through the closed door as he pulled them on, and then opened the door to let the waiter in. Nyota sat up in bed, clutching the sheet to her chest. The waiter kept stealing looks in her direction. Spock began to glower. He growled softly. Nyota suppressed a giggle. The waiter set the trays on the table and backed out. Spock almost slammed the door in his face. Now Nyota did giggle. Spock came back over to the bed and pulled her up against him. "You are mine! Only mine!"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly. "You are quite right and you know it. Now let's eat that breakfast before it gets cold. We need to shower and dress and head for the Embassy."

Spock raised one eyebrow at her. "Shower?"

She looked back, smirking at him. "What we do in the shower depends on how long it takes to eat breakfast."

Spock lifted her up and deposited her in one of the chairs, yanking the covers off the plates. "Eat."

She was laughing outright now. But she ate her breakfast without further ado.

***

They arrived at the front gates of the Embassy fifteen minutes before her parents were due to arrive. The gatekeeper recognized Spock and opened the doors promptly. As Spock knew where his father's quarters were, they did not need an escort, and proceeded directly to the turbolifts on the other side of the lobby. Nyota looked all around, trying to take everything in. They reached the door to Sarek's quarters just as he was coming out.

"Excellent timing. Let us go down to the shuttle landing now." So they turned about and went back down in the turbolift.

They stood outside the door to the shuttle landing area and waited. In only a few minutes, the shuttle set down. The pilot opened the door and extended the stairs and there they were! Baba came first, then held his hand for mama, and she watched her feet carefully as she came down the steps. Then they were walking forward. Nyota could wait no longer. She rushed forward and hugged them both at once, so happy to see them. Behind her she could hear Sarek ask Spock a question, but she didn't care what it was. She was too happy.

After the initial hugging and kissing was over, she took her parents by the hand and brought them over to where the two Vulcan men stood waiting. "mama, baba, this is Spock's father, S'chn T'gai Sarek. He is the Ambassador from Vulcan to Earth and is addressed as Ambassador Sarek."

Sarek dipped his head in acknowledgement. "It is not necessary that they address me as Ambassador when we are in private, Nyota. Sarek will be sufficient. I am glad to meet you, Mr and Mrs Uhura. I hope the trip was uneventful. If you will come this way, I will show you first where you will be staying. Someone will bring your luggage there later." He turned and headed toward the door. Spock waited until Nyota's parents had followed him, and joined her at the end of the trail of people.

Back up the turbolift they went and down a corridor to stop before a door. Sarek handed a small wand to her father and showed him how to use it to open the door. They all went inside. It was a very nice room - almost a suite. There was even a small balcony. Nyota was impressed. Her parents were even more impressed. They thanked Sarek for his hospitality.

Now they headed back out, and back down the turbolift. Nyota was starting to get dizzy from all the up and down. Sarek showed them through the ground floor of the Embassy, taking a brief tour through the museum there. And then he led them out into the Garden, to the table set with lunch. They all settled down and ate and talked, getting to know one another.

After lunch, Sarek led them back inside and up the turbolift to the second floor, where the formal ritual rooms were. They paced through what would happen the next morning, her parents asking many questions. Noticing how quiet she was, Spock slipped two fingers of his hand into hers, silently encouraging her. She gave him a small smile in return.

When no one seemed to have any more questions, Sarek took them up in the turbolift again, to another room. This one, he indicated, would be the room Nyota would use in the morning, to dress in her Vulcan robes. Her mother would be welcome there, to help her, and there would be two Vulcan women as well. Her clothing would be here when she arrived. Spock would dress in his father's quarters. Nyota and Spock would spend the following night here in this room. Though their linked hands, very warm feelings passed back and forth. Finally, the Vulcans would consider them properly bound.

When everything possible had been considered, Sarek excused himself. There were a few details he needed to handle. Supper would be served in his quarters at 1800 and he would see them all then.

After he left, Nyota's parents said they needed a brief rest. After all, they had started from Africa that morning! Nyota grinned and hugged them again, and they went out the door, leaving Spock and Nyota alone in what would soon be their honeymoon suite. Spock raised one eyebrow and tilted his head towards the bed. Nyota giggled at him. "Spock, you can't be serious! What would your father say?"

"And how will he know?"

How indeed. The door was locked. The balcony door was locked. They looked at the bed again. No, it would be quite obvious if that was used. But there was an extra blanket on the closet shelf which could be spread on the floor. That would do very nicely. Clothes were shed and carefully laid on the bed, so that they would not appear wrinkled. And then a very good time was had by our young couple, who went to supper very nicely relaxed.

_________

Souk - marketplace


	2. Chapter 2:Kal'i'farr

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter Two - Kal'i'farr**

**The Vulcan Embassy, San Francisco, Earth**

**June 2263**

**Nyota**

Spock woke her up, saying breakfast was on the way and she needed to get up and get a quick shower. He had obviously already had his. She gave him a quick kiss and headed into the bathroom. She was drying off when she heard the door chime and the sounds of the waiter bringing the cart in. She wrapped her hair in a towel and threw her robe on and went out to eat.

When he had finished his breakfast, Spock came over and stood behind her and rubbed her hair. And then he went and got her hairbrush and brushed and brushed while she just sat there and enjoyed. But soon she needed to get up and finish dressing, and pack the remainder of their things so that they could go and check out.

They quickly walked the short distance to the Embassy and the gatekeeper had the door open for them before they were quite there. Up in the turbolift again. Spock walked her to the door of the room where she would change her clothes and handed her the duffle with her things in it. He leaned over close to her, their foreheads meeting. In another moment he would have kissed her, but the door opened behind her and he straightened up, nodding to the Vulcan woman who stood there. She sighed softly and turned and entered the room as he turned and headed back to the turbolift. She supposed this woman was probably scandalized by their behavior. Well, too bad. After all, they _were_ actually married, and had been for some time.

Inside the room, she quickly unpacked her duffle and withdrew a small packet from the very bottom. It contained something that she had kept hidden from Spock and now was the time to go and put them on. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, stripping off the clothing she had worn over here, down to her bare skin. She opened the small packet and drew out two lovely pieces of lingerie - panties and bra to match, made of lovely ivory silk and lace. Smiling, she drew them on. She turned about before the mirror, looking at herself critically. Yes, this would be a very nice surprise for him tonight. She gathered up the clothing she had worn in here and opened the bathroom door.

Now there were _two_ Vulcan women in the room, as well as her mother. Oh, just great. Now she was going to look like a strumpet. But none of them said anything to her about what she was wearing, and her mother's eyes were twinkling. She hung the slacks and shirt in the closet and dropped the underwear she had worn only briefly into the top of the duffle, where it sat on the closet shelf. Now the Vulcan women approached her, with things in their hands. One of them pointed to the chair, set out in the middle of the room, and she seated herself. And they began to work on her hair. Her mother sat in the chair by the balcony window and watched, amazed at what they were doing, and that she allowed them to do it. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but this was an important day and she was going to do everything possible to conform today. This was for him.

After they had her hair arranged to their satisfaction, they began with the makeup. She closed her eyes and held her breath. She never wore much makeup at all and this was even harder to stand than all the manipulation of her hair. She wasn't sure she would even be able to recognize herself when they were done. When they stepped back, and she saw her mother's face, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to scream or cry.

Now they brought out a long dress bag and opened it up. First there was the underdress. It was so soft, so thin, such a lovely lovely shade of ivory. Almost a perfect match to her underwear! She stood up and they carefully slid it over her head, holding it out so that neither her hairdo nor her makeup was damaged. Then there were the slippers - she couldn't call them shoes, for there was really very little to them, and they were so soft. She wondered whether there was enough cushioning in them to protect her feet - she was going to be standing for a long time today. And they wound the silk ribbons up her ankles and calves and tied them, just below her knees, right below the hem of the underdress.

Next there were bracelets - for her upper arms and then her lower arms. And a necklace as well, laying on her collarbones. And last the overdress. Even softer and sheerer than the underdress, with a high collar that clasped in the front with jewels, and then hanging open all down the front. If she hadn't put on that underwear, she would be very immodest, indeed! The sleeves were almost more like epaulets, standing out stiffly to the sides, edged in something sparkly. The rest flowed down, from many many tiny pleats, clear down to her ankles.

And now, finally, they brought her to the mirror and let her look. She gasped in surprise. She had never expected to look like this! Exotic, and ...sexy. She could hardly wait for Spock to see her. She had an advantage they probably did not know about --- she was going to be able to feel everything he felt when he saw her. She smiled in anticipation. This was going to be very, very good.

Her mother came and stood beside her, afraid to touch anywhere. "Oh, baby girl, you look so lovely. Spock is just going to be blown away." She sighed. "Guess I better go and find your father now. I will see you in a little bit." And she was off, out the door and gone.

The two Vulcan women indicated that it was time to go and she followed the first one out the door, the other following behind. She went where they led her and stood there, waiting. It would not be long now. She found that her heart had speeded up and her palms were damp. And there, in the back of her mind, she felt him, eager. And she smiled, happily.

**Spock**

When he left Nyota, he went straight to his father's quarters. He did not bother to announce himself, after all he had been here many many times. This had been their family quarters all the years he was growing up. Whenever they had been on Earth, this was where they had lived. He walked into the living room and there was his father, standing before the window, gazing out. Sarek turned and looked at him, nodded slowly. Then he turned and headed into the room that had been Spock's when he was a child. There, hanging in the closet, were the new robes that had been made for him. Fine black wool slacks and long overtunic. Soft black silk undertunic. And there, on the bed, a black silk undergarment. He looked at that, and then thought of Nyota's surprise to see him in it. Yes, he would wear that. He realized that Sarek had left the room, and he quickly stripped down and began to dress. When he had on the undergarment and the undertunic, he found the soft socks and pulled them on. And when he had sealed the slacks, he slipped his feet into the soft leather shoes that he found on the closet floor. He slipped his arms into the voluminous sleeves of the overtunic and sealed the front. He ran his hand down the swirling glyphs on the front, his full name, embroidered there in strands of silver.

He turned to the mirror and looked at himself. He had not been dressed in this manner in years. He found his hairbrush and straightened his hair, slightly mussed from dressing. And there, on his old dresser, he found the wrist clasp. He bent it, to open it wide and laid it about his left wrist, squeezing it so that it would close. Engraved on it, the symbols of his house. Something he had thought never to wear. He must thank his father.

He stepped out of the bedroom, back into the living room, stopped. His father's eyes swept up and down, lingering over the metal about his wrist. And then they rose to meet his. "You are an honor to our house, my son. Come, let us go and prepare." And he turned and led him out and down, to the small room with the altar and the firepot and incense burning. And they knelt there together, calming themselves, making themselves ready, until the time had come for the ritual.

***

When it was time, they rose, and walked out into the prepared area. Spock walked across the room and struck the gong, hearing it vibrate about the room. He paid no attention to those gathered here to witness, his entire essence focused on the entrance at the other side of the room. Again he struck the gong, and now he heard the jingling of the bells. Outwardly calm, inside he trembled, so eager for her. There, in that entrance, movement. The litter appeared, T'Pau riding calmly, not showing any expression at all. And the women, with the bells strung on the frames, jiggling them to make them chime. And finally, at the very end of the procession, there she was, a vision of beauty. His vision narrowed, until she was all he saw. She advanced until she stood opposite him, and then turned. He turned as well, and they advanced together, to kneel before T'Pau. She looked down at them and raised her hands, speaking the old words. And then she laid one hand on his face and one on Nyota's and entered into their minds. She found the existing bond there and she did...something...and the bond was stronger, so much stronger. It sung to him, glorious. And there was Nyota, his Nyota, so wonderful. And he sensed T'Pau now, and felt her approval. Her surprise. And then her hands dropped away and she bid them rise. She spoke. "Telik" Nothing else was necessary.

He rose to his feet and extended one hand to Nyota. She took his hand and rose as well, twining her two fingers about his as they turned and faced their families and the others gathered around. They crossed the space to where the gong hung and together they held the mallet and struck the gong for the last time. It was done. He hung the mallet back and took her fingers again, leading her to his father. He lifted their linked hands before them. "Sa'mekh, t'telsu."

His father laid his hand over their linked hands. "Sa-fu. Ko-fu." And then he bowed his head, just briefly, before removing his hand.

Now they turned and crossed the short distance to where Nyota's parents stood. Again he raised their linked hands. Nyota's father grasped them with both of his. "My daughter. My son." And then her mother reached out and clasped them quickly as well, tears brimming in her eyes.

And now it was over and they were truly bonded. It was such a relief. He felt her, there in the back of his mind, overflowing with love and happiness. And now they only had to endure the reception. He led her off, down the path that his father had indicated yesterday, and her parents followed, and his father joined them as well. Down to the ballroom, to stand by the door and form the standard reception line, to greet those who had come to observe.

When all the guests were through the line and circulating about, then they must circulate as well. There was much 'chatting' necessary. There were many Vulcans, extremely polite Vulcans, who had found it necessary to examine his wife as though she were some strange object that he had purchased in a marketplace. It was necessary to restrain his anger on more than one occasion during that interminable day. But it pleased his father, so he endured. And it seemed to please Nyota, too. She did not seem to find it nearly as irritating as he did. She looked so lovely in the formal Vulcan dress his father had brought from New Vulcan for her, he had trouble taking his eyes off of her. It was so soft and sheer and moved about her body in ways that made his blood simmer. Perhaps he could get her to wear that dress again when they were back aboard the Enterprise.

At some point during that day, he realized that he had achieved status within his race that he had not had before. So there had been reasons for all the ritual, even if he had been resistant. He would need to think more about this later. Right now all he could think about was her, sparkling and glowing at his side.

Eventually, the guests began to leave. All the ambassadors and other dignitaries came one by one to express their good wishes one last time and then they left. Captain Pike came up and pounded on his back and gave Nyota a big hug, making her blush. It was good to see him walking tall and straight again. When almost everyone was gone, Nyota's parents came and hugged her and whispered in her ear, and she laughed and blushed again. And then they went to the refreshment table and filled up the box that one of the waiters handed them and they were gone as well.

Nyota looked at him, nodding at the table. Yes, that was a good idea. They had not had a chance to eat anything since breakfast. He led her over and another box was produced and they filled it up. And then the waiter reached under the table and produced a bottle, which he handed to Spock. Ah, Champagne. Well that was certainly traditional here on Earth. He took the bottle, only then realizing how chilled it was. The waiter instantly reached down again and returned with a small towel, wrapping the bottle in it for him. He nodded his thanks.

They turned toward the exit and found that his father was now the only other person in the room. He nodded at them and waited until they had reached his side before speaking. "I am pleased with you, my son. You have conducted yourself well today." He reached out and took Nyota's hand in his, a very surprising gesture. "And you, my daughter, are a miracle. You bring much to our house. I wish you both happiness." And then he dropped her hand and turned and led them out of the ballroom, to the turbolift. And did not enter with them, but stood to the side, his lips quirked up slightly.

They rode up in the turbolift, not speaking, just leaning slightly on each other. Down the hall, into their rooms. He set the food and the wine on the table and turned to her. For the very first time since they had left their hotel that morning, he drew her into his arms and kissed her. He found he did not want to stop kissing her. Nor did it seem that she wanted him to stop. But he drew back, panting softly. "Nyota, you must eat. You have had nothing since breakfast." He laid his forehead against hers, treasuring her. He breathed softly, promising. "After you have eaten, k'diwa, then I wish to see what it is that you have hidden under this lovely dress."

And she smiled at him, glowing, and ran her hands over his body, and promised that he would be surprised. And he was. And he was very, very careful to tear nothing she was wearing, because he desperately wanted to see her wearing it again.

___________

Kal'i'farr = the Vulcan bonding ritual, equivalent to a human marriage

Telik = married, bonded

Sa'mekh = father

T' = possessive - my, mine

Telsu = one who is bonded

Sa-fu = son

Ko-fu = daughter


	3. Chapter 3:Going to Africa

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter Three - Going to Africa**

**The Vulcan Embassy, San Francisco, Earth**

**June 2263**

**Nyota**

Spock was kissing her softly on the back of her neck, his hands rubbing down her sides. It was heavenly. She moaned softly and moved her bottom against him, feeling him there, already hot and hard, ready for her. She felt him now, there in the back of her mind, showing her his lust, his hunger for her. She pulled it in, felt it flowing through her, setting her aflame. His hands moved around more, cupped her breasts, rolled her nipples between his fingers, groaning at her, pushing his hips forward so that she could feel him there against her bottom. She flexed the link just a little, trying to return some of what she felt to him, felt him flare, heard him growl. Ah, what a way to wake up!

She reached down, between her legs, and found him. Stroked, touched, pulled her hips forward just enough to bring him down from between their bodies, rubbing against her, snug between her thighs, against the part of her that was fast becoming so wet. She moved her hands over him, sliding over the bulbous head, feeling him swell against her clasp, growling louder now, biting gently at her neck, her shoulders, moving his hips. Her name fell off his lips, softly, all drawn out. She positioned him there, were he wanted to be, just barely inside her, and he sighed, such a long lovely sigh, as he slid slowly in.

And then they just held there, feeling so wonderful. She was so full, so stretched, he was throbbing within her. All he needed to do was to touch - one touch - and she would tip over the edge. But he did not. Instead he just stayed there, not moving at all, just throbbing within her. And he began to murmur to her, soft words, endearments, words of love, until she could stand it no longer and reached her own hand and touched, just one touch, and convulsed about him, pulling him with her into white hot ecstasy, joy unbounded.

They laid there for some time, just holding each other, until their time was running short and they must rise and shower quickly and dress and pack their bags. She grabbed the fruit, the biscuits, the cheese, from the table and stuffed it into one of the carry-boxes and took it with them, to have in the shuttle.

And then they were leaving that room and going down in the turbolift and through the Embassy to the shuttle landing area, where everyone else already waited. And so they boarded the shuttle, settling down in comfortable seats, fastening the harnesses, and the door closed and they were in the air. It seemed so strange not to be sitting in those seats in the front row, instead being in the back, as passengers. Very strange.

Nyota took out the carry-box and handed Spock fruit and cheese and a biscuit, took some herself, offered the box around, then closed it and stuck it under her seat for later. She sat there and nibbled on her food, talking to her parents, to Sarek, to Selek, to T'Pau, who she was surprised to see here. Not that she was unwelcome, just that they had not expected her to come. As far as she knew, T'Pau had never said she was coming. And there was one other unexpected passenger, smiling and talking and obviously glad to be invited - Captain Pike. She could only guess that Sarek must have invited him yesterday. Both of her parents seemed to be captivated by him, asking question after question about StarFleet.

Eventually, Spock nudged her and she reached under her seat and brought out the box again, offering it to him. The box passed around, most people taking something. She was so glad she had thought of it. When it came back to her, there was little left - just enough for her. Spock took the empty box and compressed it, ready for the recycler. She leaned back, nibbling on her food, listening to the talk around her, feeling him there in the back of her mind, happy. It was a good day. She smiled to herself, a wonderful day.

**Spock**

He sat there beside her, content. The shuttle was full of people being pleasant to one another, talking. She was getting sleepy, he could feel it. He shifted in his chair, just a bit, so that his shoulder and arm were closer to her, offering. And she shifted in his direction, laying her head against his shoulder, wrapping her hands around his arm, and slipped softly off to sleep, leaving him watching her mind slowly quieten, drifting. And saw them there, in her mind, as they had been this morning. Perhaps it would not do to follow her dream too closely in this environment. People were watching him, after all. He gently withdrew, softly closing down the link to a trickle until she awoke again.

***

He listened to the conversation of the pilot and navigator. They were almost there. He opened up the link again and began gently to suggest that she wake up. She murmured against his shoulder, rubbing her face against him. When she made a very suggestive remark, he bent his head down. "Nyota, it is time to wake up. We are almost there."

She opened her eyes and tried to focus on his face. "Spock?"

"Yes, k'diwa. We are still on the shuttle. You do need to wake up now."

She was slightly confused. She pushed up from his shoulder and looked about. He sensed a faint feeling of..embarrassment. She did not know whether she had been overheard. He sent her a small soothing thought and she turned to him, smiling now.

In only a few minutes, he felt the shift in the shuttle as they began the descent. It would not be any time at all now before they were landing. All over the shuttle, people straightened up, put away reading material or PADDS and got ready for the landing. They set down, just slightly too hard. He saw a slight drawing together of his father's brows. _Yes, father, that was a really bad landing. If you ask me, I will tell you_. But he did not volunteer anything. He had no wish to embarrass the pilot.

When the engines were shut down and the dust outside had settled, the pilot rose and opened the door, dropping the stairs into place. Spock undid his harness and rose, gathering the two duffles, and stepped out. He set the duffles to the side and offered Nyota's mother assistance down the stairs. Her father came behind, waving him off. Next was T'Pau, and he carefully helped her down to the ground. His father followed, also carrying two duffels. And then there was Captain Pike and Nyota right behind him. He reached for her hand and felt the rush of her affection, almost smiling at her before he realized how many people were watching. The pilot was checking about the inside of the shuttle to be sure everything had been carried out and now was ready to close the door, repeating the time he was supposed to return the day after tomorrow. Sarek acknowledged that he was correct, and the stairs folded up, followed by the door closing. Spock picked up the duffels and began moving people away from the shuttle, wanting to avoid the dust that would be kicked up. Everyone headed for the house, which was only a short distance away. Behind them, the shuttle rose into the air.

Before they even reached the house, Nyota's sisters came running out and embraced her, swinging about with glee. She laughed and smiled at them, so happy. It was very pleasant to see their exuberance, even though he was sure that T'Pau was affronted. These were humans and should be free to act as such.

When everyone was inside, out of the sun, Nyota's mother began directing her daughters to escort people to the rooms where they would be staying. Nyota took his fingers and pulled him along, up to the room that had been hers as she grew up. They left their duffels there, on the bed. And then she closed the door and wrapped herself around him. When they parted, gasping for air, he laid his hands on the sides of her face and looked at her, so happy. He felt like he was overflowing and she just glowed back at him. And then there was thumping on the door and she sighed and turned from him. "Come in, come in, we're completely decent."

Her sisters burst into the room, hugging her again and dragged her off somewhere. She laughed and looked over her shoulder at him, sending him a helpless look. There in the back of his mind, she sent him warmth and love and _sisters_! He wondered back down the stairs, going to see if he could be helpful. He found her father just ready to head into town to pick people up at the transit station and willingly went along.

They made three trips, coming back each time with the entire vehicle filled with people and bags. Each time they turned them over to the sisters, who were in charge of getting everyone settled. Each time, he was lucky to catch a glimpse of her, in the midst of everyone.

By nightfall, all the travelers were here. Tables were set up, all over the yard, and the piles of food were enormous. Nyota's cousins sat with their friends from the ship, and her grandmother and T'Pau sat next to each other, talking seriously about something. He was astounded. He was even more astounded to see Selek carrying a plate of food to one of Nyota's aunts. He quietly directed her attention in that direction and felt her astonishment and delight. Everyone had found someone to talk to. It was noisy, it was warm, and comforting. He was amazed and delighted. And Nyota was so happy she just overflowed with it, filling him up as well.

It lasted for hours, until Nyota's father stood up and banged a spoon on a pan and said it was time to clean everything up and get to bed if they wanted to be awake in the morning. And then everyone fell to, carrying things in to the kitchen, bagging the trash, washing the dishes, scrubbing off the tables in the yard. It was amazing, but then he realized that they must have done this many times. In no time at all, everything was clean and people were drifting off to their beds. Nyota came and slipped her hand into his and drew him away, back up the stairs and he followed her with no resistance. There was no question where he would sleep tonight, none at all. However, he must be sure to keep her very quiet, because this house was definitely not soundproof.


	4. Chapter 4:Nikaha

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter Four - Nikaha**

**The Uhura Residence, Africa, Earth**

**June 2263**

**Nyota**

Spock was nibbling on her neck, his hands warm on her body. It was absolutely the best way in the world to wake up. She stretched against him, reveling in the feel of skin on skin. And then there was banging on the door and voices calling her. Thank goodness she had remembered to hook the latch last night! She rested her forehead against his for a brief moment and then rose from the bed, pulling on her robe as she headed for the door. "It will just take me a moment to make them be quiet." She called softly over her shoulder before unhooking the latch and cracking the door open. Unfortunately, her sisters had something entirely different in mind and laid their hands on her and pulled her through the door before she knew what was happening. One of them closed the door and the bedroom was silent again.

**Spock**

He raised himself up on one elbow to watch her lovely bottom as she moved towards the door. What happened next was totally unexpected. He heard her startled exclamation as her sisters pulled her into the hall and hurried her off, laughing. The door closed and he was alone. What had that been about? She did not feel worried or upset, in fact, she was laughing now, enclosed in loving arms. Apparently this was some family tradition that she had either forgotten about or not expected to happen to her. Well, then, he would rise and shower and go down to see if he could help with breakfast preparations. With this many people to feed, surely they could use some help, especially since all her sisters seemed to be bent on something else entirely.

***

He found himself peeling and dicing fruit - piles and piles of fruit. And then piling it in bowls and carrying them out to the tables in the yard. On his third trip out, he saw Nyota's father and brother struggling to put up a large awning over the tables. As soon as he set down the bowls, he went to help. And soon found other hands helping as well, as his father and Selek came to help as well, having observed what was happening from their seats on the porch.

With five sets of hands, the awning was quickly erected. It was larger than the area covered by the tables, so that, as the angle of the sun changed during the day, the tables would remain in the shade. It was an excellent idea, giving shade while still allowing the free circulation of air. When it was completed, he excused himself and went back to the kitchen, when he was laden down with baskets of bread, bowls of butter and jam, pitchers of juice, stacks of plates, piles of silverware -- a seeming unending number of things that needed to be carried outside. After the first few trips, he was joined by some of Nyota's male cousins, and then he passed McCoy coming out as he was going back in, and there in the kitchen was Jim, picking things up and heading outside.

Soon the tables were full of food and people were sitting down, filling plates. He looked around. Where was Nyota? She was here somewhere close, he could feel her, but he could not see her. He felt her laughter, there in the back of his mind. _Do you not recognize me, love? _His eyes swept the crowd again and there she was, seated in the middle of her sisters, surrounded by cousins, her hair entirely concealed inside some bright wrap, her body hidden neck to ankles and wrists by a flowing garment. He cocked his head and looked at her. She grinned back at him and shook her head, very slightly. Well, he guessed he would not be eating breakfast beside her today. He looked about and met McCoy's eyes, then headed in that direction. There was an empty seat there. He would eat with his shipmates. As he passed by, he was startled to see Selek, seated beside the same woman he had been talking to last night, an aunt of Nyota's. The other man did not even seem to see him at all, his whole attention on the attractive woman at his side. He would have to remember to discuss this with Nyota, when they were alone.

He sat with his friends and Nyota's cousins and ate and talked. And then they helped to clear the tables again. And now it was time to move all the tables, to stack them against the side of the house. And arrange the benches, in a pattern dictated by Nyota's father. And then a long truck pulled up by the house and men began to carry out baskets of flowers. Nyota's mother was there, with a diagram in her hands, telling them where to set each one. He stood back, in the shade of the house, watching. In the back of his mind, he could feel Nyota, happy. He did not understand what it was that her sisters and cousins were doing, but she was enjoying it.

At noon, food was spread over the table in the kitchen and people filled plates and wondered around, talking. The house was full of a constantly changing group of people. There was a constant buzz of pleasant noise. Somewhere in the background, someone was softly producing rhythms on a drum, the soft beats floating on the air. The air was full of the scent of flowers, with the fruit and breads and cheeses on the table blending in. It was heady.

Afterwards, Nyota's brother came, grinning, and took him away, confused. Her male cousins followed, laughing, drawing McCoy and Kirk along with them. Down the dusty path were he and Nyota had meant to run this morning they drew him, down into a grove of dusty trees, bending together to obscure the water shimmering there. When they reached the water, he found himself being stripped of his clothing and forced into the water. He was startled and confused, until he felt Nyota's presence, soothing. _Didn't they tell you what they were going to do? It's tradition, ashayam, they don't mean any harm_. And so he went along with it, not protesting. Apparently this was a ritual bath, to ensure that he went to her clean. He ducked his body in the cold water, adjusting his internal thermostat to compensate.

As soon as he was thoroughly wet, Nyota's brother advanced, holding out a large towel to wrap him in. And there were the cousins, with the clothing he was to wear. He needed some help in dressing, as he was unfamiliar with these garments. Kirk and McCoy were enjoying the whole thing, standing together and laughing. He would endure much more than this to make her happy.

When he was dressed in the bright clothing, baggy pants, long tunic, small cap, sandals, they stood back, looking him up and down. He turned about slowly, letting them observe him. They were nodding their heads. Yes, he would do. And then they were leading him away, keeping him always in the center of the group. And they came up to the awning, from the side away from the house, and arranged themselves there, in the very edge of the shade, and made him turn away, facing out over the countryside, and wait.

The drums were back, and there were other instruments now, lively and bright. He could hear people coming, seating themselves on the benches. He heard his father's voice, quiet, telling T'Pau what was happening. And then it was quiet. Nyota's brother tapped his arm and made a spinning motion with his hand and he turned about. The benches were set in rows, facing each other, so that there was an aisle down the middle, lined up with the door of the house. That door was open now. First came Nyota's cousins, all dressed in the same type of bright clothing, their arms bare except for bright bangles, their hair in tiny braids all over their heads, wrapped in the same bright cloth. They filed out, smiling and laughing and the drums began again, softly. They made a line, all the way from the door to the rows of benches. Next her male cousins left the group around him and lined up facing them.

Now her sisters came, down that living tunnel, and arranged themselves at the far end of the benches, her brother on the other side. When they were in their places, her parents came, joining her siblings. And then his father rose and went to stand with them. He was alone now, standing there. He felt the touch of his father's mind gently in his, _come_. So he went, and stood there, in the center of those gathered, and faced the house, waiting, his heart pounding. And now the other instruments began again, rushing, excited, building.

There she stood, in the doorway. She paused, just a moment, letting everyone see her there. And then she started forward, slowly, walking to the pace of the drumbeats. She was a vision of loveliness and he could not take his eyes from hers. She walked forward until she was standing just in front of him, looking up, her eyes so full of love. She reached out and took his hands in hers and he clasped hers gently, flooded with her love, everywhere.

The music stopped. Her father was speaking, but he could not concentrate on the words. His father said something, like the wind blowing in his ears. Her uncle came forward, with a book open in his hands and spoke words over them, asking them to repeat vows with him, to place their hands on the book. When the vows were finished he asked for the rings. He held them in his hands and blessed them. And there were more vows, then, said as the rings slid onto their fingers. Last he spoke a blessing over them and everyone was shouting and throwing their arms in the air and the music was wild and fast and exciting and she had tears trembling in her eyes. He lifted one finger and brushed the tears away, gently, leaning over to kiss her lightly on the forehead. This seemed to set off another round of shouting and waving. The air was full of happiness.

Suddenly she was tugging at him and heading down that aisle, towards the house. He followed along, willingly, picking up the pace as she moved faster and faster, until they were almost running when they entered the house.

"Come on, hurry, hurry!" She was laughing now. Up the stairs and into her room and latch the door. And then she was in his arms, close against him, laughing and kissing his face. And outside, everyone was laughing and shouting and banging things in a great uproar. Puzzled he bent his face to her, but she was already whispering to him. Surely they did not expect that! But she was grinning wildly at him, very emphatic.

"Nyota! That would be very improper!"

But she was tugging at his clothing, pulling him toward the bed. She was definitely not accepting his refusal. Then they were tumbling on the bed and all was heat and warm skin and love. It did not take very long at all before she was gasping and clutching at him, her legs locked about his hips, her back arched up in ecstasy as he flooded her with his heat, his love.

She sighed, so happy, and nuzzled against him, just for a few minutes. All too soon they were helping each other to dress again. Somehow it seemed to take longer than it had originally. It must be all the touching and sighing. And she unlatched the door and led him back outside. As they came through the door onto the porch, there was a great outcry - laughing and shouting and clapping of hands. He stood startled beside her as she smiled and laughed.

While they had been inside, even through all the noise that had been generated, somehow, the benches had been rearranged and the tables brought back under the awning. And now the food was coming out again. She tugged him along to the table in the very center, where their parents and her siblings and T'Pau and Selek sat. There were two places vacant there, side by side, and they seated themselves there. That seemed to be what everyone was waiting for, because immediately the bowls and platters of food began to be passed around the tables.

The feasting went on for quite some time, until no one could possible eat another bite. And then everyone was up and the tables were once again being carried off. The benches were arranged all around the edge of the awning and people sat again. And now the musicians came out and seated themselves in one corner and began to play again. And the people began to dance. Spock watched fascinated, as the bodies twisted and turned, arms raised overhead, faces laughing. He had seen Nyota dance like this, many times. Her sisters came and pulled her out into the center and danced in a ring around her, while she twisted and turned and laughed, so full of joy.

He was startled when her brother and cousins came and pulled him out into the midst of the dancing women. He could not do this. But what they were doing was different. He watched as they simulated battle, lunging and jumping. That he could certainly do. And so he leapt and spun and his arms and legs flashed and everyone yelled and clapped and stomped their feet. Suddenly he was face to face with her, there in the middle. And somehow he knew what he was to do, stomping his feet and circling her, closer and closer, as she twisted and turned before him. He felt her there, in the back of his mind, so delighted, feeding him instructions. They moved until they were so close together, their bodies moving, almost touching, their faces so close. And the music rushed, louder and faster, and then stopped so suddenly, and she was in his arms, laughing. The noise around them was overpoweringly loud, full of joy. Her brother was there beside him, teeth flashing in a wide smile and her sisters came and tugged at them, bringing them to the seats reserved for them.

They sat there beside each other, recovering from the dancing. When she had caught her breath, he reached over and grasped her hands, to see what it was that he had seen as she danced. All over her palms were designs, red against her skin. She smiled at his astonishment. "It's henna. They did the soles of my feet, too." He quirked his eyebrow at her, letting her know that he wanted to see this as well, but she only laughed, and whispered "later".

The dancing and merriment went on for hours. At irregular intervals, they would come and drag them back out into the center, to dance again. And every time that happened, his desire for her grew, until he was having great difficulties in subduing it. Eventually he caught the thought she was trying to hide from him and turned to her in astonishment. Her eyes twinkled with glee and she bent closer to him, whispering. "It's supposed to inflame you, ashayam. They are betting on how long it will take you to break."

And so he stood and picked her up and flung her across his shoulder and marched across the yard and into the house, to the whoops and hollers and clapping hands and stomping feet. And carried her straight to her room, latching the door before dumping her on the bed, laughing and grinning at him.

________

Nikaha = marriage


	5. Chapter 5:Alone at Last

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter Five - Alone at Last**

**The Uhura Residence, Africa, Earth**

**June 2263**

**Nyota**

At last it was the two of them, alone together. The drums were finally silent. The house was silent. They sat, leaning against the headboard of the bed, curled around each other, talking softly.

And they finally had the chance to remove the two identical rings and show each other what was inscribed inside. And then they looked at each other, first with astonishment, then with laughter and love, for inside the two rings was the same phrase - in Vulcan in one, and Kiswahili in the other - We Are One.

He leaned over her, cupping the side of her face in his hand. "Do you truly feel married, now, beloved? Has there been enough ritual and ceremony for you? Have you satisfied everyone connected with us?" He let his amusement with her flow through.

"Are you asking me if there have FINALLY been enough weddings?" She smiled at him. "Oh, yes, I do believe that now we have been married in every possible way. There is no escape for you now - I have you forever."

"But you already did. There was no reason..." His words died as her lips met his. And through their bond he felt her response.

_But everyone __**else**__ needed to know that. It wasn't for me. It was for you._

For him? They had gone through all this ritual, all these ceremonies, for _him_? And then he realized that she was right - again, as usual, she knew what he needed, what was _right_ for him, for them. The Vulcans now recognized him as an adult, the head of a household, a distinction he hadn't realized that he needed. Her family had welcomed him as one of them, giving him complete acceptance. Even his shipmates were treating him slightly differently - as though they now realized that he was not as cold inside as might appear on the surface. Stunned, he looked down into her face. _My Nyota, always there for me, giving me what I need when even I do not know what it is. K'hat'n'diawa, you have proven your worth to me so many times. Let me prove my worth to you._

_You have my permission to begin any time now. _Came the laughing reply, encircling him in her warmth and love as she pulled him down towards her.

***

He hovered over her, his knees planted on either side of her head, his arms on the mattress beside her thighs. He breathed on her center and heard her sigh, felt her move beneath him, opening herself. Felt her hands, on his body, her lips and tongue, touching, tasting. He groaned, close to his limit. His tongue descended, tasted, lapped, his lips and teeth pulled gently, squeezed, tantalized. Her mouth enclosed him, her hands stroking, her body moving, arching up against him, her moans muffled, but all the more enflaming because of that. He was close, so close, but he would not allow himself to release until he felt hers. And then she tensed, and he could feel it building, building, and then she was convulsing against him, her tongue sucking hard on his length and he tipped over the edge into ecstasy.

***

When the sun was just creeping over the horizon, he gently teased her awake. "Come and run with me, adun'a." And she glowed at him, hearing that. And tried to pull him back against her. But he resisted. "Run. Feel the wind in your face. The ground beneath your feet. Come and run with me." And so they dressed in shorts and tanks and running shoes and quietly slipped out of the house, jogging down the path until they were far enough from the house that they felt alone again, and then stretching out into a run, legs flashing, enjoying something they had not been able to do in so long. They ran until she was panting, and stopped, hands on knees, to catch her breath. When he turned back to her, she lifted one arm and waved him on. _Go run, ashayam, run hard. _And so he did, flashing down the path at full speed while she stood and watched. And let him feel how she felt watching him.

And when he turned, and came back, running full tilt, he did not stop, but caught her up against him, still running, and she laughed and wound herself around him while he ran under the bright trees, until he found a place where no one could see them. Hearts pounding, blood stirring through their bodies, they sought each other quickly, nor did it take long for them to reach that white hot ecstasy they knew so well. They lay together on the warm ground afterwards, talking softly, touching, until they knew that breakfast must be on the table. Surely someone had gone to pound on their door by now, discovering them gone. And so they rose, and brushed the soft dust from one another, and jogged back to the house, back to family and friends.

***

They managed to get up the stairs and into her bedroom without being laughed at too much. When they took off their running clothes, it was immediately obvious that everyone had seen the dirt stains on their clothing. So much for getting away with anything. Nyota blushed. Spock leaned over and kissed her. "Are they not expecting such?"

"Well, yes. But, still."

"And how is this different from yesterday?"

She thought for a moment and then smiled. "I guess it's not any different at all." And so they dressed and headed down the stairs for breakfast.

***

After breakfast was finished, and the tables cleared, and the dishes done, people started to pack up. The shuttle from the Vulcan Embassy landed in the yard, and Spock assisted T'Pau out across the yard and up into the shuttle. When he would have taken his leave of her, she laid her hand gently on the side of his face, nodding. She was pleased with him. A feeling of lightness descended on him, unexpected. He made sure she was settled and buckled in, and then he turned and left the shuttle. Nyota was saying goodbye to his father and Selek. As he watched, she raised herself on tiptoes and kissed first one and then the other on the cheek. Sarek turned and came toward him, clasped his upper arms briefly, and then entered the shuttle. Selek was still talking to Nyota, who was grinning madly. And then she hugged him, hard, before saying something. The only word he could catch over the noise of the shuttle engines was 'promise'. What was she promising?

Selek turned and headed toward the shuttle, stopping to give him a farewell. And then Captain Pike was there, hurrying, his duffle on his shoulder. He clapped Spock on the back and hurried up the stairs, pulling them up after him when he was inside. Spock moved back away from the shuttle, towards Nyota, and she slipped her hand into his as they watched the shuttle rise into the sky.

Shortly after this, Nyota's father brought the family vehicle around and the first load of people piled in. He went along to help with the luggage. After the third trip, he was slightly too warm and definitely thirsty. He went into the kitchen to get a glass of fruit juice and discovered that they were in the process of laying out lunch. All the cousins and aunts and uncles were still here, but everyone who was not family was now gone. There were still a lot of people, he discovered as he looked around. Nyota's family was not small.

He looked around for Nyota, and finally found her, sitting in a tree in the yard. "What are you doing?"

"Just watching. I haven't seen all the family together in so long. Come sit up here with me."

He looked at her askance. "In the tree?"

She laughed and patted the branch beside her. "Yes, silly, in the tree. Haven't you ever climbed a tree before?"

"I cannot say that I have. This is not something that people do on Vulcan."

"Well, it is certainly done on Earth. Now climb up here and sit beside me."

And so he did, very carefully. When he was settled on the broad branch, leaning back against the trunk, she leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat there, enjoying being alone in the midst of everyone, until her stomach began to grumble. And then they got down and went to fill their own plates.


	6. Chapter 6: Just Family

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter Six - Just Family**

**The Uhura Residence, Africa, Earth**

**June 2263**

**Spock**

After the lunch mess had been cleaned up, people sat around in groups chatting. Nyota took his hand and led him out to the porch and they settled down on the stairs, looking out into the yard. There were children of every age from toddlers to students about to enter university, spread all over the yard. There was some sort of game with a large ball going on on one side of the yard, and near them, in the shade of a large tree, was a wooden frame on the ground, filled with sand. There were several small children there, shaping the sand with their hands and some small buckets. Spock watched intrigued. He had never seen anyone play with sand before.

There was a sudden cry and Nyota jumped up and ran across the yard. He rose quickly, prepared to follow her if necessary. She stooped down and picked a small child up off the ground, carrying her back to the porch. She sat down with the tiny girl in her lap, comforting. One small knee was skinned, a few drops of bright red blood standing there. "I will go and get the first aid kit." He turned and went quickly into the kitchen, taking the kit off the wall bracket and bringing it back outside.

While Nyota talked softly to the tiny girl, wiping her tears away, he gently cleaned the dirt from the knee and applied antiseptic and antibiotic to it. A small bandage went over the top. He looked at the bandage in surprise. There was a large rabbit on it. "Nyota. There is a rabbit on this bandage."

"Why so there is. Look, Jamilla, there is a rabbit there."

The tiny girl bent her head down to look at her knee. She giggled. She twisted around and whispered in Nyota's ear. Nyota giggled back. "No, Jamilla, Spock does not have a rabbit for a father. That is silly." She tickled the tiny girl and made her laugh. "Now what do you say to Spock for fixing your knee all up?"

Big brown eyes looked up at him. "Fank you, Spock." She stuck her fingers in her mouth and looked at him.

"You are very welcome, Jamilla. I hope your knee does not pain you as it heals."

Jamilla ducked her head and peered up at him from under Nyota's arm. She reached up and pulled Nyota's head down, whispering at her again. Nyota grinned at her. "Yes, you can do that."

Jamilla stood up, off of Nyota's lap, and took one step towards him. She reached out with her tiny hands and placed them on his cheeks. Then she leaned forward and puckered up her tiny lips and placed a delicate kiss on his mouth. Then she giggled and clapped her hands together and ran down the stairs, back out into the yard.

Spock sat there in shock. Such a bright, lively little mind that had been. He did not think he had ever been in contact with a child's mind before. He turned his eyes to Nyota and she smiled at him. "Isn't she lovely?"

"Indeed. Very bright. That was..unusual. I was not expecting it."

"It wasn't overwhelming?"

"No, not at all. Just...unexpected. I do not think I have ever touched a child's mind before. So...clear, bright."

Now he looked at her. "How did you come to know so much about caring for children?"

"Well, I'm the youngest. All the others are older. And I have lots of older cousins. So there were always babies around, ever since I can remember. And you never let a baby cry. Whoever's closest picks it up and changes it, rocks it, whatever needs doing. And when they get to the crawling and walking stage, the older children help out a lot, to give the poor mothers a chance to rest. It's just family, after all."

"Family. Your family is very different from mine. Many different experiences." They sat there, close together, thinking.

One of the children running around in the yard saw them sitting there and came running over, practically throwing himself in Nyota's lap. "Aunt Nyota! Tell us a story! Please, please." At the sound of the word story, children came flocking. Soon the stairs were covered with children. Nyota looked around. "Okay, okay, let me think. All right, how about a story about some aliens that we had on the Enterprise."

There were sighs and sounds from all the children, and they gathered even closer. She gathered the boy on her lap over onto one knee and began her story, telling of the three sets of delegates that they had transported, and all the misadventures that had occurred. When she got to the egg-laying, the children clapped and laughed. It was an excellent story to tell them and she described the three species of aliens quite well, telling of their different characteristics. When she had finished, there were immediate demands to hear the languages that the aliens had used. And so she spoke, first in the strange hissing language, and then in the soft sibilants, and last in the lilting songs of the feathered folk. The children sighed in amazement.

When they had sat silent for several minutes, the clamor for another story arose. Nyota looked at him. He hesitated. This was not a skill he had. Through the link between them, he felt her. _Tell them of the green scaly, spiked things and how you and Jim rescued the away team. They'll love that. _ He was very unsure of this, but he did not wish to disappoint her. He looked at the children. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "A team of scientists had been sent down to a planet to assess the life there. They found a large lifeform, green, covered with scales and sharp spikes." There were gasps from the children. "These beings did attack the scientists, causing damage. They threw large rocks at them, breaking bones." There were more gasps, and some of the children clung to each other.

"It was necessary to go and rescue the scientists. The captain and I went down to the planet. No sooner were we there than the green scaly spiked beings attacked us, throwing rocks and pinning us down in the shelter of some large boulders." The children were all watching him now, their mouths hanging open in suspense. "We fired at them with our phasers set to stun, until they were all laying unconscious in the dirt. Then we began to look for the scientists. We found blood on a rock and drops of blood in the dirt, and followed them." There were oohs and aahs, and hands before mouths. "We found two of the scientists, injured, and moved them out of their hiding place so that they could be returned to the ship for medical care. But there was still another missing. We went back to the original clearing and looked again for signs of someone leaving the area. When we found another trail, we followed it." The children leaned forward even further, if that was possible.

"We found the other scientist, laying on the ground, being pelted with rocks by more of the green scaly spiked things. We fired at them, stunning them, and had the last scientist returned to the ship for medical care. Then we returned to the ship as well. All of the scientists recovered." The children were very quiet for a moment and then erupted. They had many questions. He answered each question as carefully as he could. He could feel Nyota's pleasure, there in the back of his mind, glowing happily at him. This activity was unusual for him, but it felt...pleasant. The discomfort had lasted only a few seconds. As soon as he saw those eager faces turned to him, discomfort had been replaced by something else. He had wanted to give these children something, to teach them something. It was very intriguing.

Someone came out of the house and told all the children to come and wash up for supper and they went, complaining. "Will you tell us another story after supper, Uncle Spock?"

Surprised, he could only nod. Nyota clasped his hand and smiled at him. He could not recall when he had ever felt this particular mood before. It was quite interesting. And it was amazing how much time had passed without his notice.


	7. Chapter 7:Clinic

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter Seven - Clinic**

**Metterson Fertility Clinic, Switzerland, Earth**

**June 2263**

**Spock**

After the heat and noise and laughter of Africa, Switzerland was cold and damp and quiet. He found he much preferred the former. Well, after all, they were not here to celebrate. They were here to find out. He pressed the button at the side of the door printed simply with the name of the clinic, his other hand against the small of Nyota's back. A voice requested his identity and he gave it. The door slid open and they walked through. There was a short hall before them, which appeared to open into a waiting area. He could see chairs. They walked in that direction and then across the room to the desk, where a young woman sat. He gave their names and she did something on her comlink and then smiled at them.

"If you will just have a seat, it will be a few minutes. Someone will come for you when it is your turn."

He thanked her and turned to assess the area. There in one corner were several empty seats. Gently he steered Nyota in that direction and they seated themselves beside each other. He clasped his hands in his lap, sitting stiffly, but Nyota slid one hand over and twined her fingers around his, and he relaxed a little. He had no reason to be afraid. None at all. What ever they found out, that was what was. Kaiidth. He tried to make himself believe that, with little success.

Through their twined fingers, he could feel Nyota's trepidation. She was almost afraid. He did not want her to be afraid. He tried to send her comfort, but found it very difficult. He suppressed a sigh. The waiting was making them both uncomfortable. It would be better if they could just get this done. And then there was a young woman before them, checking their identity, and beckoning them to come with her. They were led to a small office, with comfortable chairs, in soft colors. There was a small table between the chairs, with cups set out. The woman asked if they would like coffee. Nyota shook her head. "But do you have hot tea?"

With a smile, the woman went to the side and came back with an insulated pitcher and a small box of tea packets. She set both on the table and said the doctor would be there in just a minute, then turned and left. Nyota rifled through the tea packets and found Chai, offering it to him. Yes, that was fine. She poured the water into the cups and dipped the small bags in. Soon the scent of spices filled the air. When the proper amount of time had passed, he drew the bags out of the cups, holding them to drain for a moment before setting them in the small saucer that had been left to one side. They had just lifted their cups when the door opened and a middle-aged human woman came in. He started to rise, but she motioned him back down.

"Please don't get up. I see you got some tea. That smells good. I'll just get another cup." She went over to the side of the room and came back with another cup, sitting down and starting to make herself a cup as she introduced herself. "I'm Dr. Chandra and I am in charge of your case. That sounds awful doesn't it? But we have to call it something. I have read all the medical records that your Dr McCoy sent me and the forms you filled out when you applied. This really seems very straightforward to me and I don't see any difficulties in finding out what you want to know. I do have just a couple of questions, though, before we start with the procedures. First I need to be sure that your bodies are free of contraceptives. When was the last time that you had the injections?"

Quickly he replied with the dates, and Nyota nodded. Yes, that was right.

"Good. I did think that Dr McCoy would have ensured this, but we do need to make sure. And then I need to ask you about genetic counseling. Did you want that?"

They looked at one another. He dipped his head to Nyota. He would prefer that she answer for both of them. She squeezed his fingers gently and turned to the doctor. "Yes, please. I do think that's necessary."

The doctor nodded her head and made a notation on her PADD. "Okay, then. Let's take the DNA samples first then, so that they can get started on that right away." She took two small sealed packets from her jacket pocket and handed one to each of them. "Your names are printed on the packets, so don't get them mixed. Just peel open the end and rub the little swab around the inside of your cheek, then put it back inside and seal it up again and give them back to me." She waited while they complied and then touched a button on the arm of her chair. In less than a minute, the door opened and a young man walked in, took the two packets, and walked back out.

"Here is the way we do things. First we do the simplest tests and based on the results of those, we decide what to do next. So I am going to take you into the next room, where we have some special scanning equipment. You will not even need to get undressed. These scans will look for blockages, abnormalities, anything physical that might cause a problem. Do you understand this?" She waited for their response before continuing. If we find something at this point, then we will need to do further tests to determine what effect this might have. If we don't find anything, then we will go on to the next test. That will involve two different things. For you (and here she turned to face him directly) it will consist of giving us a very fresh sample of your semen. That will be checked for sperm count and other things. The chemical composition of semen can sometimes be off - too thick, too thin, too acidic - these things can cause problems. So we will check for all of that. And then the other part of the test will be for you (and here she turned to face Nyota). This part will be just a bit trickier. We will insert a small probe with a camera and examine your ovaries, to be sure that they are functioning properly. If possible, we will retrieve an ovum to study." She was watching them closely, to see how they reacted. "Are you ready?" When they both nodded to her, she rose and beckoned them to follow her.

They walked into the other room, which was full of medical diagnostic machines. Dr. Chandra led Spock over to one large screen and positioned his body carefully. When she was satisfied, she turned to the console and picked up a long wand and touched the controls on the handle. She moved the wand over his body, covering several areas that confused him. And then she began to talk. "I need to check several places where blood flow can become constricted. If this happens, certain malfunctions can occur. So we need to rule those out quickly." She turned her head to watch the readouts. "Ah, everything is fine. No blood flow problems at all."

Now she directed the wand much closer to the area he had expected her to explore. She made several small notations and checked the readouts several times. Finally she stopped and set the wand aside. "I can find no physical anomalies. Everything seems to be put together the way it should be. This is good." She smiled at them. "You have passed this part of the test with flying colors."

Now she turned to Nyota, bringing her to stand where he had been. She fussed about with her as well, getting her positioned just so. And then she began again with the wand. She appeared to be very conscientious in what she was doing. Very thorough. When she laid the wand aside this time, her smile was even wider. "Perfect, young lady, just perfect. I see no problems whatsoever."

Nyota sighed in relief, relaxing a little.

"Now it's time for the next part." she went over to a small cabinet and came back with a covered container. "Come this way." They followed her out the door and down the hall to another door, one with a light above it. She handed the container to Nyota. "Go in here. Lock the door. Take as long as you like. When you have the sample, seal the container and put it in the niche in the wall, then press the button. After that, come back out here and go right down there and take a seat. As soon as the analysis is complete, I will come and get you and we will do the second part. Do you have any questions?"

Nyota looked at the container, then up at him, then to the doctor. "No, I think I can handle this."

The doctor grinned at her and Nyota flushed, realizing what she had said. He could think of absolutely nothing to say that would not be even more embarrassing, so he wisely kept his mouth shut.

The doctor pressed the button beside the door and it sprang open. Nyota walked in and he followed her. The door shut and he turned and found the locking mechanism and shut it firmly. He looked about the room. There was a medium sized bed, several different types of chairs, a long couch, and several large floor pillows. Obviously, they were making every effort to make their clients feel comfortable. Everything was spotlessly clean. On one wall there was a viewscreen, with a selection of vids on a shelf beneath. He imagined Jim would love those vids. He and Nyota, however, would have no need of them.

Nyota sat the container she had been given on the small table beside the bed and began to remove her clothing. He watched her in some confusion. Why was she removing her clothing? And then she turned around and he saw her nipples, already hardened. She walked toward him and he smelled her. Ah, yes, that was definitely his Nyota. Her soft hands stripped his clothing off and touched him here and there. He made no attempt whatsoever to subdue his body's reaction to her, growling softly as her hands stroked and teased. She turned him about and walked him backwards to the bed, pushing him down and climbing up to straddle his body. She started with his ears and tickled and nibbled until he breathlessly told her "enough".

"Are you ready, ashayam?"

"Ah, yes, k'diwa. Very ready."

She reached out and picked up the container, leaning her slender body against his. She removed the cover and then she moved her body, positioning herself between his legs. She bent her head and began to nibble and lick his testicles, making them pull up against his body. He arched his back and growled at her, warning. And then one hand clasped about his lok, right at the base, and she brought the container close, sliding it down over the end of his lok. And then she squeezed with the hand wrapped around him and he surrendered to her, feeling her love all around him, and released into the container. She moved it quickly, backing up, shifting her body, trying to catch it all and not spill anything. She sat up between his legs and fastened the lid on tightly, setting the container back on the table. And then she slid her mouth down over him, enclosing him in her wet wonderful mouth, and he emptied himself again, crying out at her. She lay down, her face upon his belly, and held him, and he wrapped his arms around her. When he had caught his breath, he pulled her higher up his body, until he could wrap his hands around her hips. He lifted her up and she began to moan, knowing what he was going to do. He pulled her over his face and feasted, listening to her moan and cry above him, continuing until he felt her tense and buck and scream his name. And then he let her back down and held her close until they could both breathe again.

She rose shakily from the bed, taking the container and crossing the room to set it in the niche. She pushed the button and watched the shelf revolve, taking the container away. And then she went back and knelt beside him, running her fingers through his hair. "Time to get dressed again."

"Yes." He pulled her down against him just once more and spoke softly into her ear. "Thank you, Nyota."

She turned her face and smiled at him, such a wonderful glow. "It was my pleasure." And then she was up and pulling on her clothes and he must do the same.

They checked each other over and then they exited from the room, walking down the hall and finding seats in the small waiting area.

It was only a few minutes before another handsome young man came to lead them off to another room. There was a large biobed in the center of the room. The young man led them off to the side, where there was a small partition. Hanging over the top of the partition was an examining gown. Nyota was to completely undress and put that on. The young man left. Nyota undressed again, folding her clothing on the small shelf against the wall. She slipped the gown over her head and stood here, shifting her weight a bit. He reached out and cupped the nape of her neck, drawing her forehead toward his. They stood there like that for several minutes, until they heard the door open again. He straightened up. It was Dr Chandra again.

"Over here now. Let's get this done."

Nyota crossed the room and sat on the biobed. Dr Chandra helped her to swing her legs up and positioned them on braces that she pulled out from the end of the biobed. She motioned at him and he crossed the room to stand beside her. "You go stand up there, beside her, where she can grab your hand if she needs to."

Feeling a bit confused, he nevertheless did as she instructed. Why would Nyota need to grab his hand? But when he stood where he had been told, she slid her hand out and grasped his tightly, and then she began to relax. Apparently the doctor had much experience in this.

The doctor pulled several instruments down from the lines suspended in the ceiling and set controls on the handles. She turned on a bright light. And then she began to talk, describing what she was doing. Nyota clenched his hand tightly for a moment, tensing, but then began to relax again. After several minutes, the doctor said that the first side was finished and now she would move to the other side. Nyota tensed again, clenching her teeth, breathing harder, and then relaxed again, as he stroked her hand gently.

Dr Chandra continued to talk and suddenly exclaimed loudly. "Oh, very nice. A ripe ovum, just waiting to be plucked. And I have it! This will certainly help." A few minutes later, she began to withdraw her instruments, letting them retract back toward the ceiling. She turned off the light and slid the leg braces back into the biobed and then told him he could help her to sit up. She smiled at them. "Okay, now, you can get dressed again. Go right back out where you were waiting before. It won't take long before we have all your results. Someone will come and bring you back to my office shortly." And then she turned and headed out.

He helped Nyota down from the biobed and she crossed back to the partition, dressing quickly. Back out to the waiting room they went, settling down again to wait.

The wait this time was longer than any of the others, but not actually that long. It was not much more than fifteen minutes before the same young man came to escort them back to Dr Chandra's office. They settled back down in the chairs to wait, but Dr Chandra came in almost immediately, several PADDs in her hands. She laid the PADDs on the table and settled down in the chair she had been in before. She had a big smile on her face. He began to relax, unaware until this moment of how tightly he had been holding himself.

Dr Chandra took the first PADD and held it out to them. "This is the result of the semen test. Spock, your sperm count is very high. And very mobile. There is absolutely nothing wrong there. Very well formed, healthy, mobile sperm. Highly conducive to a successful pregnancy."

He let his breath out with a highly audible sigh. Nyota squeezed his fingers, her face glowing.

Now the doctor took up the next PADD. "And this is result of your test, Nyota. Very, very good. And a lovely, healthy ovum that was, too. Everything just looked perfect." Now she picked up the last PADD. "This is the DNA compatibility test. Now I am sure that the two of you know that there will be some potential problems here. I don't think you are naive enough to think that this will all be smooth sailing. Spock has copper-based blood, and certainly has the capability of passing that characteristic along. And that can cause problems. So I want you to be very aware of this. Nyota, you will need to be monitored very early in every pregnancy to detect whether the fetus has iron or copper based blood. If it is copper-based, certain preventative measures will be to be taken and you will need to be monitored much more closely all during the pregnancy." She looked from one to the other to be sure they understood her. Then she continued. "There is also a much higher risk of early termination of the pregnancy if the fetus has copper-based blood. You really need to be aware of this."

Nyota squeezed his fingers harder, and he sent a wave of soothing comfort to her. This had not happened, might never happen. She should not be so concerned about it now.

Dr Chandra continued. "We did not find any other significant problems. I am certainly that the two of you can have healthy babies." She was smiling widely. "You can take those PADDs with you, they are part of your report. We do not feel that any other tests are necessary. Now I have one question - do you intend to start a family right away?"

He looked to Nyota, this was her decision. She looked at him and shook her head slightly. He nodded. He turned to the doctor. "Not immediately, no. We must consider several factors before making this decision."

"Well then, do you want contraceptive shots now, before you leave? You would need to continue using whatever other method you have been using for another week, and then could discontinue it."

Nyota did not hesitate. "Yes, please." He could not help but agree with her. The stopgap method obviously worked, but he could well do without it. He much preferred to feel Nyota's body against his with nothing in between.

Dr Chandra pulled two hyposprays from her pocket. "Let's go right back into that other room and take care of this then."

He picked up the PADDs and followed the two women. In only a few minutes, they were back in the hall, headed for the door of the clinic. When they stood outside, Nyota leaned against him, holding him tight. He could feel her relief, her joy, so clearly. Somehow Switzerland did not feel so cold and dreary anymore.

_____

Kaiidth = what is, is


	8. Chapter 8:Honeymoon

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter eight - Honeymoon**

**St Malo, Bretagne, Earth**

**June 2263**

**Spock**

After the cool damp of Switzerland, the north of France felt warm. He stood on the stone walkway at the top of the ancient wall and looked out over the water. The tide was storming in, cutting this town off from the mainland, turning it into an island. It was fascinating. Nyota wiggled in between him and the wall he was leaning out over and sealed up his jacket, then wrapped herself around him. "Aren't you cold? That breeze is getting stiff."

"I will be ready to go inside as soon as the tide is completely in. This is an extremely interesting phenomenon."

She laughed softly at him. "And our room has a lovely fireplace to warm up in front of."

"And you have chocolate hidden somewhere in your bag." He did not look at her as he said this, keeping his voice calm and level.

She let out a whoop and hugged him even harder. "Yes I do. How did you know that?"

He bent his head now and leaned his forehead against hers. "We passed three confectioner's shops with enticing displays of chocolate and you did not buy even a single piece. Therefore you must already have some."

She sighed. "You are entirely too logical sometimes. But you are right, I do have chocolate stashed away and in front of a nice fire seems like a good place to eat it."

"I have absolutely no qualms about that." His lips quirked up at the corners and he tilted his head to brush his lips against hers. "And now I am going to watch the remainder of the tide." And he lifted his head up again. But his arms remained wrapped around her, holding her close.

***

They walked back through the ancient town, being careful on the cobble-stoned streets. The setting sun shone through the stained glass windows of the cathedral, making them flare with fire. They stopped and bought a long baguette at one shop, just as it was closing. And in the shop next to it they found cheese. Fruit was in baskets on the sidewalk just down the street. With their supper now, they turned the corner and found the door of the small hotel where they were staying. Inside they stepped into the tiny elevator, wound the crank and listened to the chain ratcheting up. When it stopped on the top floor, they got out and used the ancient iron key to open their door.

The room was small, but comfortable. The bed was large and took up over half the room. It was covered with a deep feather-bed and a duvet almost as thick. It was amazingly warm, like sleeping in a cocoon. On the wall across from the bed was a fireplace, with a niche built into the wall beside it holding carefully cut wood. On the wall across from the the hall door was a large window, covered now by heavy drapes to cut the chill from the gathering wind. The sky had clouded ominously while they walked back and it would almost certainly rain tonight. Between the door to the hall and the fireplace was the door to the small bathroom. They had already had one disastrous shower in that curtain-free stall. Neither of them had been able to figure out how to direct the water so that it did not drench the whole room.

On the other side of the door to the hall stood a large free-standing piece of furniture that functioned as both closet and dresser. Nyota opened the front and hung their jackets inside. Spock carried the food they had purchased to the small table in the far corner of the room and then knelt and began to build a fire. Nyota removed her walking shoes and laid them in the bottom of the closet and then went over to Spock, prying his shoes off and returning to the closet with them as well. And then she brought him dry socks to replace the damp ones he was wearing. He brushed his fingers over her hand, letting her feel his thanks - and his expectations. She sighed at him.

She dug into his pack and brought out the knife in its case and set it on the table. And then she settled down in one of the chairs to watch as he finished with the fire-building. He turned and settled himself in the other chair and began to slice the bread and cheese and fruit, piling it up on the one plate sitting there. When he was finished, he stepped into the bathroom and cleaned the knife, bringing it back and laying it in the case, but leaving the case open so that any remaining moisture would evaporate. They sat and ate and talked about the things they had seen today, wandering about the town. And then she rose and came around the table and sat in his lap, winding her arms about his neck and began to kiss him softly. "Do you want your chocolate now?"

He nuzzled against her, breathing softly on her skin, licking her and making her shiver. "This is an unnecessary question, Nyota."

She sighed and nuzzled back. "But I like to hear you say you want it. I like to see your eyes when you think about it."

He buried his face against her neck, biting her gently. And then he opened the link wide, wide, and poured out his intentions. She gasped and arched her body against him and he smelled that wonderful scent that meant his Nyota was ready for him. He growled at her, his hands slipping under her sweater to cup her breasts, and she moaned, moving against him. He rose, carrying her with him, and yanked the duvet from the bed, dumping it on the floor in front of the fire. He laid her down there and began very carefully to strip her clothing off. And when she was bare, and laying there all spread out in front of him, her hair loose and tousled, he leaned over and inhaled deeply, drawing her scent in, filling himself with it before he began to remove his own clothing. By the time he reached his briefs, his hands were not entirely steady. He lowered himself, covering her body with his, and she ran her hands over his back, his buttocks, pulling him down closer to her, moaning. Moving slowly, he seated himself within her and she arched up beneath him, sighing his name. With long, slow strokes he pleasured them both, until she was incoherent beneath him. And then he bent his head and whispered to her, words that made her clench her muscles about him and pull them both into the heat, the light, the ecstasy.

Afterwards, she lay on his chest, limp and soft, the fire flickering on her skin. And then she rose and went to the closet and brought back a small round brown ball and held it out to his mouth. He took one bite from the side and she pulled it back, took a bite herself, and then offered it to him again. He raised one eyebrow - this was fairly dark chocolate and she usually did not give him that much. But she nodded her head and so he took it. And then she lay down again, curling herself around him and they talked. Her hands moved softly over his body, leaving trails of fire he felt he should be able to see. Her lips touched, here, and there, and left their imprint burning on his skin. He moaned softly at her and she sighed. He let his hands roam her body, so familiar now, exploring it as though it were new. Each curve, each plane, every lovely inch he tasted and touched, treasuring, and she sighed and moaned and moved against him, until he was on flame everywhere. He lifted her up, moving her body over his, settling her down, feeling her slide down, engulfing him. His hips rolled up, pushing against her, as she rocked against him, her hands clasping his shoulders, her breasts hanging over his face. It was heaven. He whispered to her "My Nyota, mine."

"Oh, yes, my Spock. All yours, only yours." And then she was crying out, and he could feel the waves of ecstasy pouring from her as her muscles tightened about him, pulling a deep growl from him as he thrust hard up into her, emptying himself. And then she folded herself down, nestling her face against his neck and he pulled the edge of the duvet up over her as they sank down into sleep.

***

When the fire burned low, he drifted back to awareness. Carefully he rose, with her in his arms and laid her on the bed, going back for the duvet. He spread himself beside her, covering them both up. She sighed and moved closer, sliding one leg over his, one arm over his chest, her face once more against his neck. He was hard again, wanting her, but he would let her sleep. But she was not sleeping, she was biting his neck, working her way up to his ear, licking, biting, teasing, until she reached the pointed tip and bit hard enough that he growled loudly at her, his body reacting instantly. His hands were on her now, hot, urgent, until she managed to grab one and brought it to her mouth. He shuddered at the feel of her tongue on his sensitive fingers. Lust hazed his vision, enflamed his senses, his shields all lowered from the chocolate still in his system. She continued to tease him, driving him further into arousal, until he could no longer stand it. He rolled over her, rising to his knees, pulling her up against him, ramming into her, pulling her back against him, bending over now to bite the nape of her neck. She was sobbing and moaning and bucking beneath him, blazing with his lust. And then he found his rhythm and began to pound against her while she pushed her bottom higher and higher so that he hit the spots inside that made her scream at him, gasping at the intensity of the experience, until she tensed, drawing together, sucking in air, and then exploded, pulling him after her in spasms of ecstasy.

He had barely enough sense to be sure that he was not laying on top of her, and that the duvet was pulled up before he was asleep beside her.

***

In the morning, the quiet knock of the hotelkeeper on their door with their breakfast found them both still asleep. He sat up, groggy. Perhaps she had given him too much chocolate after all. He called out that he would be there in a moment and struggled up, pulling on his pants from yesterday, still laying on the floor in front of the fire. He crossed to the door and flicked off the lock, then stepped back, allowing the hotelkeeper to enter with the tray. Nyota stirred, but did not awaken. The hotelkeeper stepped carefully over the pile of clothing on the floor, set the tray on the table and came back toward him, smiling widely. "It is your honeymoon, yes?"

"Yes, it is."

"Ah, the young love. Good times, monsieur." And he headed out the door and down the hall.

Spock closed and relocked the door. He looked from the bed to the table and back again, and then gave up and crawled back in beside Nyota, curling himself around her and nestling up under the warm duvet. They did not have to be in Dinard until 1900. He could sleep a bit longer.


	9. Chapter 9:Honeymoon Continued

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter nine - Honeymoon Continued**

**Dinard, Bretagne, Earth**

**June 2263**

**Spock**

When Nyota began to stir, he awoke again. His head felt clearer now. He opened his eyes and looked at his adun'a, stretching her body at his side. He was about to reach out and caress her when her stomach rumbled loudly. Well, then, he would wait. She obviously needed nourishment.

She turned in his direction and saw that his eyes were open. She snuggled up close and gave him a light kiss. "Good morning, ashayam."

"Good morning, k'diwa. I believe you are ready for breakfast." His tone was light and his lips curved up slightly.

"Um, yes, I think so. Do you think they will bring it soon?"

"It is on the table. The hotelkeeper brought the tray up 3.2 hours ago."

She sat straight up. "Oh, my goodness! How late have we slept? We have things we need to do today."

He pulled her back down against him. "It is only 1015. We have plenty of time. We shall eat our breakfast and try that strange shower again and then pack our belongings and head for Dinard. There is certainly sufficient time. Do not become distressed."

She smiled at him. "Okay, if you say so, then I believe it. But the very first thing I need to do is pee." And with that she was out of the bed and crossing the room to the bathroom while he watched her lovely round bottom swaying bare in front of him. Such a wonderful sight.

He sat up and tossed the duvet back, stepping around the end of the bed to retrieve the pile of clothing from the floor and move it over in front of the closet, ready to be packed. He pulled her short robe out of the closet and handed it to her as she came out of the bathroom, although he would just as soon have left her bare. But she would wish to open the drapes and let the sunshine in, and he did not wish anyone to be able to see into their room and watch her.

After they had finished their breakfast, minus the tea as the water was stone cold by now, they once again braved the shower. They stood looking at it. He cocked his head. Perhaps...he reached out and twisted and the shower head came off the bracket on the end of a hose. "Go and stand against the wall. I will hold this just inside the stall, facing the wall. Set the temperature as you desire, but do not set the water pressure very high."

She did as he suggested. When she said the temperature was right, he very carefully moved the shower head so that the water fell on her body. Up and down he moved it, wetting her whole body. So far, so good. Now she applied the shampoo to her hair. He missed being able to do that himself, but if he put the shower head back in the bracket, the water would go everywhere. He stepped closer to her and began to rinse the suds from her hair. Water fell on his feet. "Nyota, move closer to the wall."

She took a step and when her toes hit the wall, she stopped. She bent again, not so far this time, and he held the shower head almost against her hair as he rinsed. She tilted her head to the side and wrung the water out, then straightened. "We didn't make too much mess, did we?"

"No, this works better."

"Okay." She took the shower gel and rubbed it all over her body while he watched. Watching was interesting, but not half as much fun as doing it himself. He played the water over her, rinsing her off. She reached over and shut the water off and reached for a towel. He wrapped her hair up in another. When she was mostly dry, she tucked the end of the towel in so that it wrapped around her, and reached for the shower head. "Your turn."

He stepped into the stall and moved back until he was practically touching the wall. She moved forward until she was over the edge of the stall and then he turned the water back on. He adjusted it slightly hotter than she had had it and she moved it up and down, wetting him. It did not take long before he was turning the water off and she was handing him a towel. This had not been the most satisfying shower, but they were at least clean, and there was much less water on the floor.

***

They walked out of the small hotel, duffels over their shoulders, with the hotelkeeper waving to them from the doorway. They headed back across the city to the causeway leading to the transit station. Once there, they transported to Dinard. They went down the steep hill to the riverfront, Spock hovering close to Nyota, cautious in case she lost her footing on the slick cobblestones. They found the rental office with no trouble and went in. In only a few minutes they were back outside, the agent pointing out the canal boat that was to be their home for the next two weeks. They walked down the wide path along the river's edge until they came to 'their' boat. Spock stepped over the wide, padded gunnel onto the bench around the back of the boat, then down onto the floor. He held his hand up to steady Nyota as she climbed in. Then he took the wand the rental agent had given them and opened up the door.

They stood at the end of a narrow hall that ran along one side of the boat. Along the other side, there were rooms opening up. The small first room was obviously a bedroom, containing bunkbeds. The next room was the bathroom. They looked about curiously. The floor was covered with crisscrossed wooden slats, with a drain in the floor in the center of the room. He craned his neck and looked around. "I believe the entire room is the shower."

She looked about as well. "I think you're right. Look, there is a sliding cover over the toilet paper. To keep it dry, I guess. Mustn't forget that!"

He nodded, his lips quirked. They pulled their heads out of the bathroom and continued down the hall. The next room was another bedroom, with one with a double bed. It would be cozy. They sat their duffels down on the bed. They would unpack later. On down the corridor. The next room did not have a wall across it, as it was the kitchen. All the appliances were built into the cabinets against the wall. They opened the cabinets, checking the contents - pots, pans, dishes, glasses, bowls. In one drawer they found tableware, in another dishtowels and hot pads. There was even a selection of condiments - salt, pepper, a few spices, mustard. They opened the small stasis unit to check the size of the interior.

On down the corridor now and into the last room, which was the bridge. There was the pilots' chair, with instruments arranged in front of it. Another large swivel chair on the other side, facing now out the large front window. There were large windows on each side as well. Vision was almost unobstructed all around the front of the boat. There was a table with a padded bench built into the wall on two sides, and small free-standing benches pushed in under the other two sides. And on the table, a selection of brochures - explaining how everything on the boat worked, how to empty the sewage tanks, how to refill the drinking water tank, how to refuel. There was a map of the canal system, showing where all the locks were, and all the small towns with overnight tie-up facilities. There was a symbol chart, showing which ones had fuel, sewage drains, other facilities. Spock took several of the brochures and carefully carried them back into the bedroom, tucking them into the side pocket of his duffel so that they did not get misplaced.

When they had finished looking about, they walked back down the length of the boat and out onto the rear deck. Spock relocked the door and jumped back up onto the dock, extending his hand down for Nyota. They set off, back up the steep hill to the town above, to sightsee for a few hours.

***

Dinard had been in existence for over a thousand years, and it turned out that there were still buildings standing, still in use, that were that old. Nyota was in awe. They stood outside one shop, with round pillars beside the door. The door was very short, it barely came up to the top of Nyota's shoulder. She hesitantly touched the pillars, wonderingly. "Over a thousand years old? I didn't know there were any buildings still in use on Earth that were that old."

Spock pointed down beside the door, where the foundation block was with the date chiseled in it in Roman characters. He squatted down to examine it more closely. "This appears to be genuine. It is remarkable." He straightened up and approached the door. "I wish to go inside. Will you come?"

She nodded and followed him. Inside it was dim and dark, reminding her of a cave. They talked softly to each other, pointing to specific parts of the architecture, until the shopkeeper came up and asked them if they were interested in the building. When they answered enthusiastically, he began to explain things to them. It was over an hour before they left, thanking him for his attention.

They wondered on down the streets, going from one period of architecture to another. Some of the buildings leaned against each other, presenting wavering lines that seemed as though they must surely collapse. Others were built of stone, and had withstood the ravages of time much better. It was an absolutely fascinating day.

When they noticed that some of the shopkeepers were beginning to bring in the merchandise that was setting out on the sidewalks, they hastily began to purchase the supplies they would need for the next few days. Cheeses, bread for tomorrow, a jar of small pickles, a bottle of wine, a bag of mixed greens for salad, some fruit and vegetables. And then once again they walked carefully down that steep cobblestoned hill to the river bank and made their way back to their boat.

They put the food away and unpacked their duffles, putting what they had not unpacked in the room containing the bunkbeds. There was one more task for tomorrow, before they set off down the river, and that was to get their laundry done. Nyota separated out everything that needed cleaning and bundled it up, ready to go. The rental agent had shown them where the laundry was, only a short way down the path.

And then they were in the kitchen, working side by side, preparing their simple supper, which they carried to the table on the bridge. They sat on the padded benches, watching the river, while they ate. There was some sort of activity going on on the other side of the river, many people gathered there, but they could not tell what it was.

Spock poured out two glasses of wine and they went out to sit on the padded benches at the back of the boat in the still twilight. Nyota leaned against him and they sat and talked, until she suddenly exclaimed. "Oh, look!" She pointed off across the river, where there were several fires burning now, visible in the quickly deepening dark. Above one of the fires was a hulking shape, illuminated from below by the fire. He watched, trying to figure out what it was, but he could come up with nothing that made any sense.

"What are they doing, Nyota?"

"It's hot air balloons! They're filling the balloons, that's what the fires are for."

He looked again, and now he could see. Yes, there were several of the large shapes now, drooping down to the ground, only partially inflated. The light from the fires shown through the silk, making it glow in vibrant colors. They sat and slowly drank their wine, watching the light show on the other bank of the river. And then they went inside and latched the door, and investigated the bed. Much, much later, they lay quietly as the gentle rocking of the water lulled them to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10:Honeymoon on the Water

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter ten - Honeymoon On the Water**

**Bretagne, Earth**

**June 2263**

**Spock**

When morning came, the traffic on the river here near the coast increased considerably. Their little canalboat rocked in the wake of larger vessels. And there was noise from the river and from the footpath. Nyota stirred against him and murmured into his neck. He bent his face and whispered in her ear. "Would you like fresh croissants for breakfast?"

"Oh, you are a devil!" She stretched her body, rubbing against him very provocatively.

"I will go and buy them if you will make the tea and finish bundling up the laundry."

"That's a deal." She turned her face and kissed him once and then sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She started for the door to the hall and then remembered all the windows and came back for her robe.

He rose and dressed quickly, and was out of the boat and climbing the hill before she was even out of the bathroom. It did not take him long to reach the bakery he remembered, right at the top of that steep hill. He purchased the croissants and was about to take the bag when something else caught his eye. A quick question confirmed his suspicion and two more items joined the croissants in the bag. And then he was off, back down the hill, being careful on the cobblestones, still slick from the morning dew.

She had dressed in jeans and sweater again today and had the water steaming by the time he returned. She already had the cups and tea on the table. He set the bag down and slid onto the padded bench, watching her. She carried the steaming pot to the table and set it down on the mat she had placed there and reached inside the bag. What she brought out was not a croissant. Her eyes widened as she looked at what she held in her hand. She turned her face to him. "Pan de chocolate? Spock, you can't eat this for breakfast. We're heading down the river today."

"But this evening? Surely then."

"Yes, then." She grinned. "But I'm going to keep close watch on this bag until then." She reached back inside the bag and came out with two large croissants, passing one to him. And then she opened the jar of orange marmalade and spooned some onto her croissant. At the look on his face, she dipped the end of her finger into the orange glop and stuck it into his mouth. It was sweet and tart at the same time. Interesting. He added a much smaller amount to his. It went pleasantly with the tea. Why had he never tried this before?

While they ate, they read those brochures again, checking to be sure they knew how to do everything.

When all that was left were the two rolls reserved for the evening, Nyota folded over the top of the bag securely and disappeared with it. He did not watch her go, for he could smell it quite clearly. However, he would wait until this evening. But he would think about it between now and then.

She returned with the bundle of laundry. He rose and followed her out to the back deck, locking the door and then jumping lightly up onto the pathway. He reached down and took the bundle from her and held out his other hand to steady her as she climbed up beside him. Down the pathway, just a short distance, and they were at the laundry. Inside it took only a minute to give their instructions. All would be ready in an hour. They would use that time to buy a few more groceries, things they had realized this morning that they needed.

They bought what they wanted, put it away in the kitchen, and returned to pick up their laundry. And then they were ready. She went to the bridge and seated herself in the pilot's chair, starting the engine while he watched. And then he was out the back door again, up on the pathway, undoing the knots that held the ropes to the posts there. Tossing the ropes down into the boat, he jumped back on board and walked back to the bridge, the thrum of the engines vibrating against the soles of his feet. He stood behind her, hands on the top of her chair, as she slowly turned the boat away from the bank, and then started forward. When she had reached the center of the right half of the river, she slowly increased the speed, until they were moving steadily down through the lower part of the town. Sure now that she would not need his help, he moved to the other seat and settled in.

For some time there were boats tied up on both sides of the river, small businesses on the far side of the pathway that lined both sides. There was much traffic, and some of it moved much to fast, causing large wakes that rocked their boat. Once or twice she muttered a curse in Klingon as she struggled with the tiller, but she did not ask for help, nor did he volunteer. And then there were no more boats against the shore and no more businesses, just trees and hills. It was very peaceful. He found himself sliding softly towards a meditative state. He felt her, there in the back of his mind, calm and happy, and let himself slide even further.

**Nyota**

She turned her head just enough to see him there, his eyes fluttering shut, and smiled. This was good for him, then, just as she had thought. They were in a long, straight stretch of the river, with no locks anywhere near them, the weather was perfect, and there was little traffic. She settled down, relaxed, and let her gaze wander over the tree covered hills, down to the water, occasionally seeing someone walking along the pathway on one side of the river or the other. This was so nice. It had been the perfect choice.

After a while, she began to wish she had something to drink. She looked over in his direction, but he was still sitting there, so still, his eyes closed. She felt only a deep sense of peace across the link. Well, she could wait. When her bladder began to complain, however, she reluctantly decided she must rouse him. She extended a soft tendril down the link toward him, sliding gently into his awareness so as not to startle him. She watched as his eyelids fluttered against his cheeks and then he was opening his eyes and looking at her. "Yes, Nyota?"

"Can you take over for a short while?"

He rose and moved to her side, laying his hands on the wheel beside hers. She let loose and slid out of the seat, moving back so that he could sit where she had been. She bent over and brushed his temple with her lips, softly, and then moved quickly back through the boat to the bathroom. When she came out, she went to the kitchen and set about making tea. She came back to the bridge with two large mugs in her hands, and found the molded depression on the dash and set his there. She stood beside him, feet braced against the gentle rocking of the boat and sipped her tea, looking out over the bright water. They rounded a wide bend in the river and there ahead was a small town. She read the name on the sign on the end of the dock, and picked up the map from the table. "The first lock is about ten kilometers down the river."

He nodded. "When you have finished your tea, you should resume piloting. I will handle the lock." He picked up his cup and drank deeply. "Is this the tea you bought this morning?"

"Yes. Good, isn't it?"

"Very. If we see this again, we should buy some to take back to the Enterprise."

She ran her hand along the back of his neck, rubbing her fingers in the short hairs there. He made a small sound, happy. She finished her tea and took the mug back to the kitchen. When she returned, he slipped out of the pilot's seat, still holding the wheel, and she slid back in. When she had the wheel again, he took his tea from the dash and finished it, carrying his mug to the kitchen as well. He strode back through the boat, out onto the back deck, and examined the ropes lying there. Then he mounted the gunnel and slid along the side of the boat, onto the pointed front deck, covering the engine, and examined the rope there, recoiling it. Back along the gunnel, and he ducked down into the hall again. "Everything seems ready."

"I can see the lock."

He came to stand beside her, looking intently at the concrete structure, barely visible in the morning haze. "When we are almost there, cut the speed down almost to idle and line up with the lock very carefully, then use just enough speed to drift into the lock. Once you are completely inside the lock, cut the speed to idle."

She nodded, intent on the current now. The structure drew closer. Now she could see the round stanchions on the top of the lock. She lined the boat up carefully with the sides of the lock, trying to stay right in the center. She cut the speed back and they drifted slowly into the lock. He went back through the boat quickly now, and when she cut the engine down to idle, he leapt from the gunnel to the concrete pier, rope in hand. Quickly he wound the rope around the stanchion, and then he was down on the front deck, bending to grab that rope, and then back onto the lock structure again, wrapping this rope around the other stanchion. She watched him, so full of grace, and felt once again how lucky she was that he was hers. She felt him, there in the back of her mind, warm and contented, amused at her reflections. She smiled as she watched him.

The lockmaster was there now and she could tell that the two men were talking, but she could not hear the words over the rumble of the engine. Suddenly the gates opened and the water poured out, the boat rocking. Spock had the ends of both ropes in his hands, and let them out slowly as the water level sank, keeping the boat steady in the center of the lock. When the noise and tumult died down, the boat steadied. Spock unwound the ropes from the stanchions and tossed them back onto the boat. Then he balanced himself and leapt lightly to the roof of the boat, running down the length until he could step off onto the bench at the back. And then he was busy, recoiling the ropes, while she slowly increased the speed and headed on down the river. It was not long before he was back inside, once again sitting in the other chair, looking out over the river.

At lunchtime, he sliced the bread and some cheese, added some of the small pickles and sliced a fresh red tomato. He brought these to her, feeding her with his fingers while she giggled at him. They passed another small town and a group of school children waved to them from the pathway at the river's edge. She waved back, smiling. Spock watched gravely.

Midafternoon they came to another lock. The river current was stronger here and she had more trouble lining the boat up correctly and keeping it from the sides of the lock. She finally cut the engine speed with a relieved sigh. When the gates opened, the water poured forth even more tumultuously than before. The boat shivered and rocked. She peered through the side window, up at Spock on the top of the lock structure and saw him braced, feet wide, hands clenched tightly about the ropes. The boat steadied, and as the water began to stabilize, Spock's posture subtly changed, becoming less tense. She relaxed and put her attention back to the boat, the river, the water level. And soon the ropes were flying through the air, hitting the deck, and she felt the slight jostle when his feet hit the roof. When he was back inside, she increased the speed, and soon they were headed down the river again, getting closer to the town where they had decided to tie up for the night.

They came out from between steep walls of stone, where the river had slowly eaten its way down, and the river widened, moving slower. On one side the ground was much flatter, giving way to farms, with crops growing in the fields. Spock peered from the windows, intrigued. He called her attention to people moving in the fields, apparently doing manual labor. And then there was a series of gentle bends, and there was the dock, the late afternoon sun shining brightly on the water. He stood and moved back through the boat again, taking one of the ropes and standing on the bench at the rear of the boat, ready to jump out onto the dock. But there was another man there, who motioned at him, so Spock tossed him the rope and ran lightly down the gunnel to the front of the boat, grabbing the other rope and leaping lightly onto the dock.

He stood there for a moment talking to the man and then was back into the boat again. She had cut the engine entirely, and suddenly the world was quiet again. "I have a recommendation for a restaurant for supper, if you are interested."

"Yes, I think a nice hot meal would be good." She bent and twisted, stretching out the stiffness from hours of sitting still. "And we could walk about the town as well."

He ran his hand along her back and she moved into him, leaning against his chest and looking up at his face. "And then, after the sun sets, we can eat our pan de chocolate." And she felt the heat flow out of him, into her, and grinned wickedly at him.

"I am looking forward to it." His bent his forehead down to hers and held her there, against him. "This was a most excellent suggestion, Nyota. I do not believe you told me who suggested this to you."

"It was my aunt Durra. You remember her. The one Selek was so taken with."

He cocked one eyebrow at her. "Taken with?"

"Yes. Attracted to. He hardly took his eyes off of her the whole time. You surely saw that."

"It would have been very difficult to miss. She did not seem to mind it very much."

She giggled. "She did not mind it at all. She asked me after they left if I knew how to contact him."

Again the eyebrow rose. "Are all the Uhura women so forward?" But the corners of his mouth quirked up at her.

"Not any more forward than the S'chn T'gai men. Do you remember, when the shuttle was leaving, that Selek asked something of me?"

"Yes, I only heard the word 'promise' though, so I do not know what he asked."

"He asked me to gently inquire whether his attentions would be welcomed. And then he made me promise to send him her contact information." She grinned widely at him. And then her face became more serious. "How much time does he have left to find someone?"

"A year, perhaps a little more. And my father not much longer." He held her quietly. "They could both do much worse than an Uhura woman."

She rubbed her face against his neck. "Slick talker. Such flattery."

He rumbled at her, the feel of her lips against his skin beginning to ignite him.

She sighed. "Perhaps we better go and find that restaurant now. Before we become distracted."

"That is most likely an excellent idea." He straightened up reluctantly, and turned toward the back of the boat. When they were on the back deck, he locked the door, and then stepped up onto the bench and from there to the dock, extending his hand to help her up. Linking their fingers together, they set off into the small town, completely happy with each other.


	11. Chapter 11:On Down the Canal

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter eleven - On Down the Canal**

**Bretagne, Earth**

**June 2263**

**Spock**

When he awoke the next morning, dawn was just lighting the sky. He carefully untangled himself from Nyota and slipped out of the bed. Dressing quietly in loose pants and a long-sleeved tee-shirt, he moved out onto the dock and a short way down the pathway beside the river, where there was an open area beside the pathway. There he stopped and began to twist and stretch his body. When he felt loose and limber, he began his katas. He spun and flashed around the open area, enjoying the brisk morning air. And then he began to run down the pathway. He ran for five kilometers, flat out, relishing the freedom, and then he turned and ran back.

When he arrived back at the small town, he could smell the fresh bread smell in the air. Turning down the main street of town, he found the small bakery and purchased a long baguette and some warm croissants. He debated over the pan de chocolate, but decided two nights in a row was probably too much. He took his purchases and ambled back toward the dock. He leapt lightly back down into the boat and went down the hall to the kitchen, setting the bag on the counter. Back into the bedroom he went, where Nyota was still sleeping. He shed his clothes and slipped back into the bed, curling himself around her and nibbling on her neck and ears. She wiggled in his arms, murmuring, and then turned and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly.

"It is time to wake up, Nyota. The sun is up."

"My aren't you chipper this morning. And what have you been up to so early?"

"I have not been up to anything."

"Then how did that fresh bread smell get in here?"

"Oh, well, I did go to the bakery after I finished my run after I exercised. And you have been here sleeping all that time."

She giggled and wiggled her body against him. "I guess you are ready for a shower then, aren't you?"

He certainly had no objections to that. They had not yet tried out the shower on the boat, but the water in the kitchen came out nice and hot. However, he definitely had something else on his mind at the moment. He continued to nibble on her neck, moving down to her collar bones, his hands roving even lower, cupping her breasts, teasing her nipples. She moaned at him and arched her body up into his hands. Her hands slid around him, stroking his back, running down his body, teasing his buttocks, pulling him closer to her. He groaned as she slid her fingers down between the cheeks of his ass, fingertips grazing the backs of his testicles, one finger pressing firmly into the firm flesh just behind them. He growled softly at her as other fingertips pressed into the soft flesh higher up, testing.

He bit lightly at her nipples, making her moan and sigh. His hands roamed over her body, teasing, setting her on fire. And then he slipped one hand between her legs and she sighed and rolled her hips, opening herself to him and he dipped into her warm wetness, touching, caressing, until she was panting and pulling at him, incoherent with desire and need. He nudged at her opening just enough to wet himself, then pulled back. She cried out, pushing herself at him. He nudged again, a little deeper this time, and she gasped and moaned and lifted her hips, pushing and pulling at him with her hands. And then he bent and fastened his mouth to hers and thrust up hard and fast, holding there for just a moment before starting a relentless rhythm, pounding into her until she screamed against him, body convulsing, tipping him over the edge so that he filled her with his heat, growling and groaning against her neck. And then they were quiet again, panting at each other, floating down from the white hot heights. His lips roamed over her face, brushing softly, treasuring, and she smiled up at him. "Do that again."

He threw back the covers and pulled her out of the bed, laughing, tossing her over his shoulder and hurrying down the hall the short distance to the bathroom. He shut the door and reached over to flip the cover over the toilet paper and then he set her on her feet while he tried to figure out the water controls. When the water came shooting out cold, she shrieked and clutched at him, but he had it corrected quickly. There was plenty of room to turn about, but the water came down from the ceiling right in the middle of the room, without much spread. It did not take them long to figure out that they should stand very close together, but that did not bother them at all. Unfortunately, the hot water did not last long enough to satisfy them, but it was a very relaxed couple that stood there dripping, realizing that all the towels were in the bedroom. Nyota giggled at him as he stood there, perplexed. "How could we forget that, Nyota?"

"You were only focused on one thing, ashayam. And that wasn't the towels." She was laughing out loud now, merriment bubbling over their link as well.

He looked at her and his lips quirked up. He cupped her face in his hands and bent his forehead to hers. "You make me forget everything, k'diwa."

She sighed happily and nuzzled against him for a moment, and then shivered. "I'm getting cold. Let's run down the hall." And she opened the door and took off.

When they were dry and dressed, they made quick work of preparing breakfast. And then he checked the levels in the sewage tank and the fuel tank and the water tank before they cast off. Nothing needed tending this morning. Before very long, they were back on the river, the bright morning sunlight sparkling on the water.

***

The next day was not so pretty. There were dark clouds in the sky, and it was cooler, with a slight breeze. By midmorning, it was raining. He went and got a sweater and pulled it on over his shirt. And then he brought one to Nyota, as well, taking the wheel while she pulled it on. When they came to the lock, just before lunchtime, she was concerned. "That concrete will be slick. It's not textured plascrete. Be careful."

He assured her that he would. He saw her face through the window, watching him, and he was very careful with his footing. When he was back inside, he took one of the towels and dried himself, rubbing his hair throughly. He sat at the table and ruffled through the brochures, looking to see whether there was any heat source in the boat. Apparently not. And then she called out to him. "Why don't you light the oven and prop the door open? That should take the chill off the air."

"An excellent idea, and one I would not have thought of. I shall do exactly that."

It took a while, but eventually it was much more comfortable on the bridge. He would have to be careful to check the fuel level when they tied up tonight.

When they were ready to eat lunch, he heated up the soup they had purchased and laid slices of cheese on the sliced baguette and set them in the oven until the cheese was just starting to melt. And when he had all the food on the table, he told her to shut off the engine and come and eat the hot food. He kept an eye on the river bank while they ate, careful that they did not drift too close.

After lunch they continued on down the river. The rain was coming harder now. By the time they reached the last lock of the day, it was pouring hard. She made him put on the waterproof she had purchased, concerned. He waited until she was completely inside the lock before he ventured outside. He leapt up, onto the lock structure, and felt his foot slip on the slick surface. He bent over, trying to balance, but it was too wet and he found himself slipping, sliding down between the concrete pier and the boat, dangerously close to the propellor. He heard her shocked cry and the sound of the motor stilled immediately. But the propellor would still be spinning. He reached out his arms and found the gunnel, just within his grasp. He lurched forward, brought his feet against the side of the boat and pushed hard, propelling himself up out of the water and over the side of the boat. She was there, pulling on him, hauling him the rest of the way over the side. "Are you hurt? Anywhere? Spock?"

"I am not hurt. I am soaked, cold, shocked. But I am not hurt." He hugged her hard, attempting to reassure her.

The lockmaster peered down at them from atop the concrete pier. "Monsieur, you are not harmed?"

"No, I am not harmed, only wet. I misjudged how slick the surface would be. It is my error."

"Toss me the ropes, monsieur, and we will get you through the lock so that you may dry off." There was a younger man at the other stanchion, perhaps the lockmaster's son. Nyota picked up the rope lying there and tossed it to the lockmaster while he slid down the gunnel to the front of the boat and tossed up the other rope. Soon the water was rushing out of the lock while they held on, rocking wildly.

When the ropes were freed and tossed back to them, he coiled them quickly and ducked back inside the boat. Nyota was there with towels, quickly stripping off his wet clothing and rubbing his body. "Go stand in the kitchen, near the oven. I will start the engine and get us out of the way of anyone else who may want to use the lock."

Shivering, he nodded his agreement and moved into the kitchen, the warmth from the open oven very welcome. When she had maneuvered the boat downstream far enough that they were no danger to anyone else coming out of the lock, she cut the engine again and went into the bedroom, coming back with clean underwear, another long-sleeved shirt and clean jeans. She took the sopping wet things she had stripped off of him and hung them up in the bathroom, off whatever projections she could find. She came back and took one of the towels and rubbed hard on his hair, getting out as much water as she could. Then she took the towels and spread them out to dry. She brought him socks and dry shoes, as well. He sat at the table in the bridge and put them on. And then she had a sweater, ready for him to pull on. He began to feel almost normal again.

She headed back to turn the engine on again. "Make yourself some tea, heat up from the inside out."

"Yes, a good idea."

He brought her a mug of tea and stood beside her, sipping his. "Thankfully there are no more locks today."

"If there were, I would be tempted just to stop on this side and wait for the weather to clear."

He looked at her. "Nyota, that would not be practical."

"Perhaps not, but it would be safe."

He rested his hand on the back of her neck, rubbing softly. "I shall endeavor to be more careful."

"I don't think that you weren't careful. It was just one of those things that happen. But the rain could certainly stop and I would not complain."

Unfortunately, the rain did not stop. And when they got to the town where they intended to tie up overnight, they found the dock already full. Spock pulled out the map and they consulted. There was another small town only five kilometers on down the river and the sun was still above the horizon. If there were no spaces there, they would be faced with a hard choice. Fortunately, the rain slackened off just as they reached the second town and found one last spot available at the dock. Not knowing what the morning might bring, Spock braved the misty rain to top off the fuel tank. If they needed heat again tomorrow they would have plenty of fuel.

They thought about going into the town to eat, but the rain was coming down harder again, so they raided their supplies and had a large salad with cheese cubes in it and finished off with fruit. They could not sit on the bench in the back and watch the stars, so they turned off the oven and all the lights and burrowed under the covers to keep warm. And since they were _really _not that sleepy yet, they kept each other _very_ warm.


	12. Chapter 12:Museums and Architecture

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter twelve - Museums and Architecture**

**Rennes, Bretagne, Earth**

**June 2263**

**Spock**

When they eventually got to Rennes, they tied up at the first empty spot they came to. Since it was barely long enough for the boat to fit into, Nyota wisely asked Spock to do the parking. He assured her that she could do it, but she insisted that he take over. "I don't want to spend the next hour trying to park this thing! Now get over here and take the wheel." And so he did, and parked quickly with no problems at all. When he cut the motor, she was already on the bench at the back, ready to jump up on the walkway and tie up. He quickly went to the front and threw the other rope up to her. And then he went and locked the boat and jumped up onto the walkway beside her. Taking her hand in his, they set off to see the ancient city. Although not a walled city like St Malo had been, nor as ancient as Dinard, still the city was hundreds of years old and full of architecture from past eras.

They wondered up and down the streets, looking at buildings that leaned by ten or fifteen degrees, leaning their heads sideways and wondering how they did not fall over. They found a museum that had a whole Renaissance bedroom set up inside it, all the dark wood paneling and built-in furniture set up just as had been those hundreds of years ago. They marveled at all the carving on the panels, which must represent hundreds of hours of work, all by hand. They found another museum of clothing, arrayed on mannequins, case after case of temperature and humidity controlled air so that the cloth did not disintegrate. Delicate hand made lace, lovely embroidery, tiny, tiny pleated fabric so fine they could see through it. They were fascinated.

When the museums began to close, they strolled the streets bathed in the glow from the setting sun and found a cafe with tables outside where they could sit and look about. They tried haricots verts and pomme frites and salade d'épinards and crusty bread. And sat and drank the sharp apple cider recommended by the waiter and talked until the sun was almost set. And then they walked back to the boat and went in and shut the door. But they didn't go to sleep for quite some time.

Instead, they explored each other's bodies as though they had never seen them before. Each inch was tasted, touched, stroked, caressed until the flames burnt so high they could not wait any longer. So he lifted her and slid her down upon his length, slowly, slowly, while she wailed above him, wanting all of him, now! And then them moved together, rocking, and he lifted her hips, up and down, undulating his hips against her until she splintered apart into a billion pieces, dragging him along with her to bask in the heat.

***

The next morning they found a bakery and bought a bag of croissants that they ate as they walked, pointing out the different patterns on the half-timbered houses to each other. To their amazement, they found a portion of the original fortifications of the city, plainly labeled as having been built in the third century. Spock examined the stonework with great interest.

They visited several very old churches, admiring the soaring architecture and the lovely stained glass windows. At one of the churches, someone was playing an organ and looking up they saw the tremendous pipes that produced the sounds that filled the space so completely. It was hard to turn and leave.

They found another sidewalk cafe and ate quiche and salad with more of the cider. And then they turned back to the riverside and cast off and headed down the river again, stopping that night at another small town.

***

In the morning when he awoke, he nibbled and teased her until she awoke, pulling her out of bed to come and run with him. Down the path beside the river they went, in the bright morning light, running side by side, content with life. And when she thought she had gone far enough, she stopped and waved him on, telling him to run hard. And he set off at such a pace that she only shook her head. She watched him for a moment, admiring his body, until she caught his amusement through their link, and then she smiled and turned and set off towards the town again. He caught up with her before she got there, slowing back down to her speed. It reminded her so much of those mornings on the Academy track that she had a sudden pang. And he was there, sending her so much warmth and love that she smiled at him and all was well again.

They came to the edge of town and slowed to a walk, joining their fingers as they looked for the bakery that was sure to be there, somewhere on the main street. And then they were walking back to the boat, munching on pastries hot from the oven, a long baguette in a bag for lunch.

Before long they were on the water again, headed on down the river. The land was flatter now, and the locks further apart. There was more farming on the banks of the river, and more people walking on the pathways. It was interesting how the land changed.

***

Their last morning on the river dawned bright and sunny. And before lunch they were at the place where the canal boats were docked. Once again, Nyota demanded that Spock take over as pilot. "There is no way I'm going to try to back this thing into one of those narrow slots. Get over here and take care of business, mister!" And so he went and nibbled on the back of her neck. "That's not the business I meant and you know it!" But she was laughing at him as he took the wheel from her.

When they had shut off the motor and tied up, they took one last sweep through all the rooms, checking to be sure they had not left anything behind. And then they took their duffels and stepped off onto the dock for the last time. She turned and looked back once, just for remembrance, and then they were headed down the long dock toward the transit station at the far end.

A quick transit and they were at their final destination in France. Another semi-island - Mont San Michel. They stood at the end of the long causeway, looking at the rock climbing to the sky, and the building perched at the very top. And then they went back into the building and rented a locker and stashed their duffels. Setting off hand in hand, they walked across the long causeway, commenting on the salt flats on either side. They passed through the arched gate and started the long series of switchbacks.

They traversed the narrow cobblestone streets lined with shops. It had been this way since the time of the Crusaders, and before. History was all around them. Up and up the path led, becoming steeper the further they went. And then there were stairs - and stairs - and stairs. Her legs were beginning to ache when they came at last to the building at the top. Fascinated, they entered the monastery through the basement, surely a very strange way to enter a building. They followed along in the wake of a group of tourists, reading the plaques on the wall and marveling. Spock spent some time examining the cart on rails that went straight down the side of the mountain, hanging far out to look down while Nyota jittered at his side.

And then they walked the cloistered paths, delicately carved semi-walls casting shade upon them. There was calm everywhere. They found a corner no one else seemed to find, a bench in the sun with a magnificent view, and they sat there for some time, Spock slipping lightly into meditation, just as the monks must have done, hundreds of years before. Nyota found herself following him, so peaceful and calm.

When they drifted back to alertness, they began the descent. They did not go fast, they wished no injury on the narrow stone stairs, dipped in the middle from thousands of feet passing over them. And so they came back to the area of shops and cafes when they were ready to eat. And found much to sample there.

Leisurely they walked back to the transit station and removed their duffels from the locker. It was time for Africa again. And they both found themselves looking forward to the heat. As they stood in line, awaiting their turn, he bent his head to her. "Tomorrow morning we will run."

She looked up at him, grinning. "Oh, I think we'll run _every_ morning we are in Africa. I'm looking forward to it."

And he remembered the soft dirt under the bright trees and what they had done there and sent her such a surge of lust that her knees buckled and she blushed darkly. He looked at her and smirked. Yes, indeed, every morning they were in Africa.


	13. Chapter 13:Africa Again

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter thirteen - Africa Again**

**Africa, Earth**

**July 2263**

**Spock**

When they stepped off the transporter pads, they immediately saw Nyota's father, there waiting for them. They made their way across the the crowded room to his side and he clasped Nyota closely, then clapped Spock on the shoulder. "Ready for a short ride in the sun?"

"Oh, yes, Baba, I could definitely do with some nice hot African sun!" Nyota hugged him back before they headed down the short hallway and out into the bright sunlight.

They tossed their duffels into the back of the family vehicle and climbed in, settling down on the wide bench behind the driver's seat. Alhamisi climbed in the front and started the engine and in only a few seconds they were rattling down the road. Questions flew over the back of his seat, asking about the things they had seen and done. They both knew they would be answering the same questions again shortly, as her mother would want the answers as well, but they could not resist replying to his eager queries.

As soon as they pulled into the yard, Nyota's mother came flying out of the house. She danced up and down while they pilled out of the vehicle and enveloped them both in her arms as soon as possible. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here. Was it wonderful? Did everything go well? Did you see everything you wanted do? How was the boat?" She paused to catch her breath and Nyota laughed and hugged her hard.

"Mama, Mama, we can't answer the questions that fast! Let's go inside have something cool to drink and talk." And so they did, sitting around the table and talking until the sun began to set. And then M'Umbha sprang up, apologizing, and began to yank things out of the stasis unit, filling the table with food still left over from the wedding. Then they truly laughed.

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to let it go to waste! And this is nearly the end of it. But I think left-over appetizers will do just fine for supper tonight. You two are beginning to look pretty tired. And there will be very little clean-up after this."

So they sat and nibbled and talked some more, until they had to turn the lights on. And then they talked some more, until Nyota excused herself and headed for the bathroom. When she came out, Spock was standing there. He bent down and whispered in her ear and she smiled at him and waved to her parents over his shoulder before turning and heading up the stairs.

She shuddered over him, later, trying so hard to be quiet. He had her legs doubled up in his hands, pushing, so that she was pressed down against his hips, his length buried so deeply within her that he could feel himself bumping against her cervix. His breath hissed though his teeth at the exquisite feel of her, so tight around him. She reached around behind her and wrapped her arms around his legs, under his knees, to give herself more leverage. And then she was moving, rocking, moaning at him as he thrust up, up. And all was heat, and light, and ecstasy and love. And she was his, all his.

***

He woke in the morning, just as the sun was beginning to light the sky. She was wrapped around him, her face against his neck, one leg across his hips. He savored the feel of her, the smell of her, indulging himself in the pleasure of lying there just feeling her. And then he slowly began to tease her awake, touching with featherlight touches, brushing his lips and fingertips against her skin. Until she began to stir, to move her body against him. And then he began to whisper "run, time to run, out in the sunshine, down the path, running fast."

And she moved against him, causing all sorts of problems, and bit his neck before bounding out of the bed quickly and dashing into the bathroom, giggling. It was only minutes until they were out the kitchen door and down the path, running in perfect synchronization. When they had covered five kilometers, he turned his face to her, sending a brief query, and she grinned and waved him on, watching him as his legs flashed, so fast. She let the lust build, smiling, and felt his reply, there in the back of her mind, flooding her with heat until she moaned. She turned and started jogging back, until she heard his pounding feet behind her, and then she turned, waiting to be swept up off her feet. And she was not disappointed, for he grabbed her up and slung her over his shoulder, laughing, and carried her under the bright trees to where the bank was covered with a layer of soft dust. There he laid her down and tugged and pulled at her clothing until she was bare before him. He tasted every part of her skin, relishing the tang of the sweat on her body. She pulled and tugged at him until she had his body turned around and then her cool hands were stroking, teasing, fingernails running lightly over his scrotum until his testicles pulled up against his body and he shuddered, growling at her. And then she pulled him down and closed her mouth over him and he groaned against her body. His tongue curled over her, eliciting gasps and moans, muffled against his flesh, sending ripples of sensation all over his body. He lowered his forearms to the ground, wrapping his hands about her thighs to spread her even further open, laving her exposed flesh until she was shuddering and bucking against him, her hands tight about him, her mouth working feverishly. They pleasured each other until they shuddered with the ecstasy, bodies on fire with it, minds full of it. And then they lay there a while longer, wrapped about each other, talking, before rising to walk back to the house for breakfast.

***

On the third day they were there, Nyota's Aunt Durra came to visit. She seemed slightly nervous and seemed both to want to talk and to be afraid to do so. Eventually, Nyota asked her if she would like to take a walk with her and received an enthusiastic reply. And so the two women set off down the dusty path together. Spock watched them from the porch, curious. He presumed the older woman wanted to talk to Nyota about Selek, so was not surprised in the least when she affirmed this to him, moments later. _Now be quiet and you can listen, but if you distract me, I will shut the link down. _The tone was teasing, but he knew she meant it. So he settled himself on the stairs and leaned against the porch column, sipping on his glass of fruit juice, and listened.

***

Durra was a few inches shorter than Nyota and nearly fifteen years older. Her body was rounder, fuller. She was a professor of linguistics at the University at Nairobi. She and Nyota had always been close, more like sisters than aunt and niece. And so she walked beside her and twisted her hands and tried to figure out how to say what was on her mind. But Nyota started first. "Durra, let me tell you of something that happened." Durra looked at her and nodded, waiting. "As they were getting ready to board their shuttle to return to San Francisco, Selek came to me and asked me something." She stopped and looked into the other woman's eyes. "He asked me if I could please inquire whether his attentions would be welcomed. And then he asked me for your contact information."

Durra cheeks blazed in a dark blush. "Oh! He didn't!"

"Yes, he did. He would like to get to know you better, Durra. And that's such a good thing. You can be sure, when a Vulcan man asks something like that, that he is very, very interested."

Durra was quiet for a moment. "I am not young anymore."

"You're not forty yet! That's not old! And Selek is much older than that! I do not think he would be at all interested in a teenager. Or even someone my age. No, he wants a woman who knows who she is."

"Well, I certainly do know that! He seemed very nice. And we just talked and talked. I can't remember when I spent so much time talking with a man and was so interested in what he had to say."

"He is a _very_ nice man. And has been through some very bad times. He deserves someone nice like you. And you deserve someone like him." Nyota hugged Durra.

Durra looked almost frightened. "It's such a big step, Nyota. It's scary. There are so many things that could go wrong."

"But it you don't try, you'll never know."

"He seems a lot like your Spock."

Nyota grinned widely. "Oh, he is _very_ much like my Spock. Very much indeed." She could feel Spock's amusement in the back of her mind. "After all, they do come from the same family."

"Will you help me to send a message? I'm not sure I know what to say."

"We will go up to my room and practice. And then we can use my old comlink. It still works well enough for this." And so the two women turned and walked back to the house, past Spock, who smirked slightly at Nyota as they passed, inside and up the stairs into the room that had been Nyota's all her life, and sat at the desk there and practiced what Durra should say. And then Nyota wrote down the address that Selek had given her, and laid it on the desk in front of Durra, who took several deep breaths before hesitantly keying it in.

Nyota stayed back out of the pickup area, near the door to the hall. And after the first few hesitant exchanges, she silently slipped out, back down to the porch, where she sat down between Spock's legs and leaned back against his chest. "This one's a done deal."

He laughed softly into her ear. "If I understand your idiom correctly, I believe you may be correct. He would not have asked for the contact information unless he had already determined that he found her acceptable. Now all he has to do is convince her. And I do not think that will be difficult."

It was almost an hour before Durra came back down the stairs and joined them on the porch. She sat on the swing and rocked herself back and forth gently for several minutes before she said anything. And then she turned her head to Nyota and smiled. "I believe I shall spend the month of August in San Francisco. There are many interesting things to see there and I have never been there."

Nyota smiled widely at her. "Oh, I think that's a lovely idea, Durra! I'm sure you will enjoy it tremendously."

And then Spock spoke up, in rare form. "My kinsman, Selek, will be there then as well. I am sure he would be glad to show you around. He has been there many times."

Durra gasped slightly. "I...I...Surely that would be very forward of me to ask that of him."

"Then I shall do it for you. After all, we are all family now." He could feel Nyota, in the back of his mind, telling him what an evil person he was. With barely suppressed laughter, he responded that he was just 'helping things along'. "There is a very impressive display of Vulcan artifacts at the Vulcan Embassy which I am sure he would want you to see."

"Oh. Well. If you do not think it improper."

"Not at all. I am glad to help."

By this time, Nyota was having an extremely difficult time controlling herself. It was a very good thing that her parents came out onto the porch then to join in the conversation.

***

The last day they were in Africa, Nyota went through their duffels and brought out everything that needed laundering. She and her mother spent the morning refreshing their clothing and packing it neatly. And then her mother brought out their wedding clothing, already cleaned and packed and ready to take along. They stacked the luggage against the wall of bedroom, next to the door, awaiting only the last few things in the morning.

They spent the evening, sitting on the porch, talking with her parents, but when the sun peeked over the horizon, they were on the path again, running in the heat for the last time. Rolling in the soft dust under the bright trees until they were sated and breathless. And then they showered and dressed and finished the packing. They carried the luggage downstairs and set it by the front door and ate breakfast with her parents. And then they hugged her mother and her father drove them to the transit station. She hugged her father, and he took Spock's hand in one of his, and laid the other on Spock's shoulder, and asked him to take care of his daughter for him. Spock promised earnestly to do so.

Then it was their turn and they climbed onto the lit discs with their luggage and the familiar tingles came, and they were in San Francisco.


	14. Chapter 14:Vulcan Embassy

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter fourteen - Vulcan Embassy**

**San Francisco, Earth**

**July 2263**

**Spock**

They stepped down off the transporter pad and headed for the sidewalk outside the transit station. They were only a block from the Embassy, so they simply walked there, duffels over their shoulders. Spock carried the extra bag with their African wedding clothes. When they got to the Embassy, the gatekeeper already had the both the gates and the front doors open. They nodded to him in thanks and went straight to the bank of turbolifts on the far wall. Sarek had reserved the same room for them so there was no need for them to stop anywhere else. The door to the suite stood very slightly ajar and the wand that locked it was laying on the table inside.

He lifted the bag containing the African wedding clothes onto the shelf in the closet. Nyota was already opening the duffels and pulling out underwear and casual clothing. He took the piles she had laid out and starting putting them in the dresser drawers. She pulled out the running clothes they had worn this morning from the inside pocket where she had stuck them, and dropped them into the laundry container in the closet. Those would get cleaned before they left the Embassy, along with the other things they would wear this week. She dug through the duffels and pulled out some extra shoes, and then found a nice pair of slacks and two shirts and a Vulcan-style tunic for him. She found a few more pieces for herself, and then sealed up the duffels. He put them on the overhead shelf while she finished hanging things up.

And then they were done. They were not to meet Sarek until lunchtime, which was still one hour and 35 minutes away. And he knew _exactly_ what he wished to do with that time. He looked at Nyota, his head cocked slightly to one side. She looked back at him and licked her lips, the tip of her little pink tongue running slowly across her bottom lip, mesmerizing. He advanced toward her and she backed up slowly, going ever closer to the bed. As she moved, her hands rose to the top of her head and released her hair from the tight ponytail, so that it fell loose about her shoulders. A low growl escaped his throat without his notice, but she reacted to it, her eyelids fluttering, her mouth falling slightly open.

She took another step backwards and felt the edge of the bed against her calves. He advanced again and she had nowhere to go, so she dropped her hands to the seal of her light jacket and slid down, so slowly, letting the jacket fall open on its own. Beneath it she wore a soft tank that clung to her body, showing in minute detail how her nipples were already erect. His hands clenched, another low growl vibrating through his body. He stopped, almost touching her, and bent his head, fastening his mouth on her exposed neck. She bowed up against him, a long moan sighing out. Her hands fastened on his shoulders, one sliding on around to clasp the back of his neck, fingers tangling in the short hairs on his nape.

And then his hands were on her hips, pulling her in, while he rubbed against her belly, hot, hard, and definitely ready for her. He could smell her now, that lovely scent that drove him mad with desire. They were both still completely dressed, except for her unsealed jacket. And he wanted to feel her skin, taste her. He shuddered against her, groaning at the feel of her. "Nyota. Please. Now, k'diwa."

She moved within his arms, pulling at his clothes, her clothes, trying to get them bare. She pushed and prodded at him, getting him to bend his arms, duck his head. And then he was standing there, his trousers and briefs around his ankles, but his shoes still on, and he could not control it any longer. He pushed her down onto the bed and sank into her, growling at her. And she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him into her with her strong legs and wailed at him, her body contracting, pulling him in, holding him tight. He thrust hard, deep, his face buried against her shoulder, his mouth closing on her, shuddering, and bit her too hard as he emptied himself. He could taste the iron of her blood in his mouth. But she was shuddering, shaking, all her little muscles squeezing against him, crying out, so consumed in ecstasy that she did not even feel the pain.

He lay there, cushioned by her body, his mouth moving over her, still tasting. She was all he wanted, all he needed. She always knew what he needed, always provided it. She was his. And that satisfied all the longings, all the unfilled desires, all the loneliness, of his life before that. She filled him with contentment. Whatever she needed, wanted, desired, he would provide. He would do all that was in his power to keep her happy and content, to keep her healthy, to keep her with him for as long as possible. She was his life.

***

He pulled off his shoes and managed to untangle himself from the remainder of his clothing, dropping it on the floor at the foot of the bed. He crawled up the bed until his knees were beside her head and then turned, facing the foot of the bed. Her hands reached out and pulled on him until he was over her body, and then she was touching him everywhere as he sighed and groaned over her, his mouth tasting her in lazy arcs. He moved his body against her hands, rolling his hips, spreading his knees further apart to bring his chest down closer to her body, rubbing against her. He nuzzled into the plane of her stomach, crossing her belly from one side to another, making her moan and thrust her hips up at him. She squirmed beneath him as he began to assault her core with his tongue and lips and teeth, pulling at him with her hands, nipping at him with her mouth, and then finally inhaling him until she had him so deep in her mouth that he could feel the back of her throat. Her tongue made swirls upon his sensitive skin, her teeth grazed down his length, and then she began to apply pressure, to suck. He bucked against her, growling, on fire everywhere. Her hands were on his buttocks, pinching and squeezing, pulling him deeper into her mouth. In desperation, he slid his fingers into her and began a steady rhythm, brushing against the spot within that made her cry out and convulse against him, only barely before he gave a great roar and emptied himself.

He hung above her panting, until his heart had calmed somewhat and she had stopped the shuddering gasps that racked her body. And then carefully he turned and collapsed onto the bed beside her, drawing her over onto his body, wrapping his arms about her, tucking her head down so that he could bury his face in her hair and feel her cool breath against his neck. They lay there, hearts still pounding, breath still fast, bodies damp with exertion, drifting slowly towards sleep.

And then the com chime sounded. He groaned. That had to be his father. "Com sound only. Spock here."

"Spock, the gatekeeper informed me that you had arrived. It would be acceptable for the two of you to come to my quarters earlier than the set time. Selek is here as well and wishes to speak with you."

Stifling a groan, he replied. "We shall be there shortly, father."

There was a brief pause, and then Sarek spoke again. "Is there some problem, Spock? You sound..distressed."

"No, father, there is no problem. We shall be there shortly. Spock out."

She laughed against his neck. "Caught."

"He cannot know what we were doing."

"Right. You just keep believing that. And we don't even have time to take a shower!"

He bolted up from the bed and lifted her up, practically running into the bathroom. "But we must take a shower! If we do not, both of them will be able to smell what we have done!"

Laughing loudly now, she twisted her hair up on top of her head and stepped into the shower stall. "This will probably be the fastest shower we have ever taken!"

***

They arrived at Sarek's suite just as the kitchen staff arrived with the cart. The next several minutes were spent setting things up and settling down at the table. Sarek looked a bit puzzled a couple of times, sniffing delicately once, but said nothing. Selek, on the other, hand, raised both eyebrows and smirked. Spock and Nyota ignored them both, concentrating on their plates. Their were half-way through their luncheon when Selek brought up what was on his mind.

"I have heard", he paused, "that your Aunt Durra will be visiting San Francisco next month." His face was a study in contradictions, trying to be both impassive and inquisitive at the same time.

Nyota looked at him with a perfectly straight face. "Yes, she did say something about that. She has always wanted to visit here."

Sarek jumped into the conversation. "She has never been in this city before?"

"No, she has not. Everything will be new to her."

Sarek turned to Selek. "You should contact her and offer to show her the Vulcan exhibit on the main floor of the Embassy. As I recall, she is a linguist. I am sure she would find it interesting." His face was perfectly bland, as was his voice.

Spock spoke next, while Selek was still trying to recover from what Sarek had said. "I did suggest as much to her. I told her that I was sure you would not mind explaining the exhibit to her."

Selek laid his eating utensils down on his plate. "Does everyone know my business, then?" he sounded slightly indignant.

The other three looked at each other and shrugged. Nyota giggled. "Don't be upset. We're just trying to help out."

"Do you think that I _need_ help? Am I too old and feeble to carry out this...this…."

"Pursuit?" Spock tilted his head and smirked.

"That is not the word I was searching for!"

Sarek bent his head toward the older man. "Courtship is perhaps what you meant." His lips quirked up slightly.

Selek sighed. "I am besieged. I have no privacy whatsoever."

Nyota reached over and patted his hand. "You are the one who brought it up. And we are just trying to help." She smiled gently at him. "I have it on great authority that she is really looking forward to this trip."

"Truly?"

"Truly. Now let us change the subject. What have the two of you been doing while we were floating down a river in France?"

***

They spent their time in San Francisco visiting places they remembered from their Academy days. They met former teaching colleagues of Spock's for lunch twice, spending several hours talking about old times. They shopped for new clothing in several different stores. One store in particular, Spock was extremely interested in, insisting that Nyota buy several times as much of the lacy lingerie as she had intended to. The clerks in the store kept bringing things out and showing them to him and he kept adding things to the pile until she finally burst out laughing. "Spock, I won't be able to wear that much fancy underwear in the next five years!"

He turned to her with a very solemn face. "But you will only be able to wear most of it once. Therefore you will need a large selection." She giggled and patted his face and the clerks goggled at them. The bill was quite large.

***

Spock was able to have three sparring practices with his father and two with Selek. Nyota sat crosslegged on the floor in a corner of the room and watched, fascinated. They moved so fast! She sat with mouth open with they worked with the lirpa. She was embarrassed when both men insisted on seeing her spar with Spock. "But I am not nearly that good." But they insisted, and gave her praise, which made her blush and fidget.

***

They ate supper with Sarek and Selek every evening. Sarek would be returning to New Vulcan the week after they left, but Selek would be staying in San Francisco until mid September. On the morning before they were to leave, as they ate their breakfast, he called and asked if he could come and talk to them. Of course, they said yes. It was only a matter of moments before he arrived at their door. He came in and sat at the table with them, refusing food, but accepting a cup of tea. He held the cup between his hands and looked at the steaming fluid, gathering courage.

"I do remember the difficulty you had, Spock, in telling Nyota about….Pon Farr. I do need advice. I do not feel that I can make any kind of offer to Durra without disclosing this. But telling another to do so, and actually doing so myself are two entirely different things." He was silent for a long moment, then continued, his voice lower. "I did manage to make a disaster of that once before. I do not wish to repeat that. I ask for advice."

Nyota reached over and laid her hand on top of his. "I think you can do this if you really want to and really try. I think the knowledge that you did not do so in a timely manner before will assist you this time. However, if you cannot, or if you feel that more information is necessary, then tell Durra to call me."

Selek raised his head and looked from Spock to Nyota, his brows furrowed. "But, I did not think...that is…"

"No, Spock has not gone through this yet, but Dr McCoy has done extensive research and we have read all of it and discussed it with him. We have a plan worked out. I will be glad to share this plan with her."

The older man sat there thoughtfully for some time, gazing into his cooling tea. Then he raised his head. "I thank you. I do believe that you are correct. Failure has a way of helping you do better the next time. And the offer of support is very gratefully received. I would also appreciate a copy of your plan."

Spock nodded his head. "I will forward it to you as soon as we are back on board."

Once again, Selek thanked them, and then he rose and took his leave.

***

One of the Embassy employees came and took away all their laundry, bringing it back in an hour, along with their Vulcan wedding apparel, freshened and packed neatly in a separate bag. Nyota spent the next half hour packing their duffels, while Spock did all the lifting and toting. He set the bags all against the wall near the door, ready to have the final items placed in them in the morning.

They spent the afternoon in Golden Gate State Park, walking the pathways holding hands, remembering events of five and six and seven years ago.

And that evening, over supper, Spock handed the PADDs with the report from the clinic in Switzerland to his father. Sarek read through them all without making any comment. But when he raised his eyes again, they were soft and bright. He handed the PADDs back with only one comment. "I will be expecting grandchildren, then." No more needed to be said.


	15. Chapter 15:And Home

**The Two Big Ones**

**Chapter fifteen - And Home**

**Back on Board the Enterprise**

**July 2263**

**Spock**

They collected their toiletries and a few other odds and ends and the clothing they had worn the day before and packed them all away in the duffles. Spock took one more pass through the rooms, looking everywhere to be sure they had not forgotten anything. And then Sarek was at the door to bid them farewell. Nyota stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips against his cheek and his eyes flashed. And then he reached forward and clasped Spock's upper arm closely. Spock clasped his father's other arm, and they stood there quietly for a moment. Then Sarek gave a very, very small sigh. "I suppose it will be years before I see the two of you again."

"It is almost impossible to say, sa'mekh. The Enterprise could be assigned to the sector that contains New Vulcan. Many things could happen. We will keep in touch by subspace call until we find a way to visit in person."

"Indeed. I will walk out with you." And he picked up one of the large duffels and one of the smaller ones and headed for the turbolift. Spock picked up the other large duffels and the other smaller one and Nyota took the medium-sized duffel that had all the new clothes in it. They followed after Sarek. When they reached the front doors of the Embassy, Sarek handed the large duffle to Spock and the smaller one to Nyota and stepped to one side. "Travel carefully, my children."

They nodded to him again. Nyota wished to hug him but would not embarrass him like that. They were about to exit when Selek came hurrying up. "My meeting has just adjourned. I was afraid that I would miss you. Please stay in touch. And take care of each other." he bent and brushed Nyota's cheek with his lips, clasped Spock's arm, and then stepped back beside Sarek. They nodded again and stepped through the doors. They passed down the walk, and out through the gates, not looking back. Nyota felt like she might cry if they did. She felt Spock's warmth inside, soothing her, and took comfort from it.

When they reached the transit station, they found long lines. They found a place and set the baggage on the floor, pushing it along with their feet as the line moved slowly forward. And then they caught a glimpse of McCoy in a different line and Kirk in yet another. Nyota waved one hand, making motions to catch their eyes. Both men grinned at them, Kirk sticking his thumb up in the air, as well. They would all soon be aboard. They shoved the baggage forward again. They were almost to the front of the line now.

Kirk stepped up on a pad first, disappearing in the tingling swirls. McCoy was only a moment behind. And then it was their turn. Picking up all the baggage they stepped onto the pad and positioned themselves on the lit discs. The technician leaned out from behind his console and told them to put the baggage on other discs. So they did, and then the tingles began. And they were home. Aboard the Enterprise. Scotty stood behind the transporter console, grinning widely. Nyota ran over and gave him a big hug before starting to gather up baggage. Spock took both of the large duffels and reached for the middle-sized one, but Nyota already had it and the two smaller ones. "I can carry these. You already have the heaviest stuff."

He allowed her to proceed, although he would have preferred to carry it all for her. They headed for their quarters, but stopped when they saw the notice on the door. Spock looked at Nyota in confusion. "We did not ask for different quarters."

"No, we did not. Do you suppose this is part of the refit?" She released the notice from the clip holding it up. "We are up one deck now."

They headed back to the turbolift and went up one deck, then down the corridors, looking for the number on the notice. When they found it, he tapped the touchplate. It asked him to place his palm on the plate and then key in his id. Next it asked Nyota to do the same. Then the door swooshed open. They stepped in and looked around. The duffels slid down to the floor as they stood there, astonished. The living area was almost twice as large as the one they had had, with a separate dining alcove and another set up as an office. Leaving the baggage, they wandered through the rooms, looking. The bedroom was spacious, the bed large. The bathroom had a large mirror and two sinks. The shower stall was half again the size of the one they were used to. And the closet was clearly meant for two people. As was the double dresser. And there was another room, at the end of short hall, completely empty. Spock stopped in the doorway, shocked. Nyota stood beside him, puzzled. "What is this room for?"

"It is an empty room, containing nothing breakable."

"Well, yes, I can see that. But why?"

He bent his head down towards her. "This suite was designed specifically for a Vulcan."

Awareness dawned in her eyes and she looked at the small room again. "McCoy. Surely he is responsible for this."

"It may be. I did not expect this. This consideration. It is astonishing." He had no idea how to process this, simply standing there, letting the knowledge seep in. "Surely they do not expect us to leave this room unused until it is needed."

"I don't expect so, no. But whatever we put in here, there must be room to move it all back out again when the true purpose of this room becomes necessary."

"Yes, indeed so." He looked at the room once more and then returned to the front part of the suite. It appeared that everything from their previous quarters was here, and in much the same arrangement as it had been in. Nyota was checking the drawers and finding all their clothing. It was as though someone had carried the drawers from their old dresser and simply lifted stacks of clothing from one drawer into another. Even the items on the desk were sitting in their familiar spots. It was almost eerie.

They began to unpack their duffels. At one point, Nyota went to check the bed. It was made up with their own sheets. She came back, shaking her head. "I've never had anyone move me like this. It feels very strange." He could not help but agree with her.

When all the duffles were empty, he folded them and stuffed the smaller ones inside one of the larger ones. Then he put them all up on the shelf above the closet, next to the backpacks. He looked around, feeling as though he was missing something. And then he went to the comlink and thumbed it on, checking ship's time. Nyota came and wound her arms around him. "Resetting your internal clock?"

"I suppose you could say that. It is not entirely accurate, but close enough." He bent down and nuzzled her face. "Shall we brave the mess hall?"

"Oh, yes, let's go and see who's already here." And so they set off, hand in hand, feeling so very much at home, content to be back where they belonged.

________

This is the last chapter of this story. The sequel "Let's Go Thataway" starts tomorrow.


End file.
